I give my love for you
by got7story
Summary: Setiap orang punya ukuran kebahagiaan yang berbeda. Sama halnya cinta,cinta bisa terhadap apapun. Musik,keluarga dan juga kekasih. Apa mencintai 'sesama' itu adalah bagian dari kebahagiaan? Bukan bermaksud mengatur jodoh mereka, tapi apakah setiap hal yang di lakukan atas nama kebahagiaan lantas harus di perbolehkan? markson;2jae;pepigyeom;jinbam;markbam;yugbam;jackbam;jjp of GOT7
1. Chapter 1

Tak tau semenjak kapan, yang pasti ini di mulai semenjak mereka menjadi co-host di acara Stasiun TV swasta. Bermula dari skrip yang mengharuskan mereka dekat satu sama lain, atau istilah yang sering kita sebut 'bromance'. Awalnya tak ada yang aneh selama meraka menjadi co-host di acara itu. Tapi semakin berjalannya waktu, karena ketidaksengajaan yang mengharuskan mereka menjadi dekat akhirnya membuat mereka mengenal baik satu sama lain. Dan di perparah dengan banyaknya shipper yang mendukungan hubungan mereka, apalagi ada satu Negara yang benar benar sangat mendukung hubungan mereka karena tanpa sadar pula mereka sering menggunakan bahasa yang hanya mereka dan juga shipper dari Negara itu yang tau apa saja yang mereka bicarakan saat off atau saat kamera fokus pada member lainnya. Tak banyak yang tau tentang ke anehan mereka berdua, dan bagi mereka berdua pun itu tak aneh. Tapi salah satu di antara mereka mulai merasakan hubungan mereka terbilang aneh.

"apa kau tak merasa jika kalian berdua semakin dekat. Maksudku kalian terlalu dekat. Well kau pasti tau maksudku kan?" tanya sang leader kepada pria berwajah cilik di sebelahnya.

"hanya skrip, tak lebih dari itu." jawab pria berwajah cilik malas. Dia mulai bosan dengan pertanyaan semacam itu.

"aku tau, tapi bukankah terlalu mencolok kalian berdua."

"intinya saja. Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Mark-berwajah cilik- mulai emosi dengan pernyataan leadernya.

"tolong pikirkan dirimu, Jackson dan juga group. Aku tak mau ada berita macam macam tentang group kita. Terlebih dengan kau Mark." Jaebum lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan mereka. Sedangkan Mark merasa sangat dongkol dengan pernyataan mengambang yang di sampaikan Jaebum padanya.

Sejujurnya Mark sudah mencoba untuk menghindar atau menjauh dari Jackson, tapi memang dasarnya sifat Jackson yang terlalu aktif dan supel, jadi mau tak mau Mark meladeni sifat Jackson. Mark pikir Jackson akan bersifat seperti itu hanya di depan kamera, tapi saat off kamera pun Jackson masih sama dengan sifat supelnya. Apalagi Jackson tak pernah sungkan untuk hanya berdua dengan Mark saja. Maka tak heran jika teman segroupnya merasa aneh dengan mereka berdua.

"ayolah, aku dan Jackson hanya berteman, tak lebih dari ituuuuu." Mark hanya menghela nafas tak wajar jika mengingat semua pertanyaan pertanyaan aneh dari teman temannya, bahkan sunbae mereka pun menanyakan hal yang sama.

"hyung?" tanya seseorang menepuk pundak Mark.

"ada apa Jie?" Mark tau jika yang datang adalah Jinyoung.

" _are you okay? You look screwed."_ tanya Jinyoung. Mark hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya di meja. "aku melihat Jaebum hyung keluar dari ruangan ini, dan dia bilang ada kau di dalam."

"apa ada yang aneh dengan ku Jie?" tanya Mark tiba tiba. Hanya Jinyoung yang belum bertanya pertanyaan aneh itu.

"aneh dalam hal apa?" bingung Jinyoung.

"aku dan Jackson."

"…" Jinyoung hanya diam, dia mengerti sekarang maksud dari muka tegas Jaebum saat keluar dari rungan latihan dan muka kusut Mark saat ini, dan segala macam tingkah aneh yang terjadi di dorm dan member lainnya. *maklum sih emak:D

" _see! you too."_ Jinyoung masih diam. Dia diam bukan berarti tidak ingin berkata apa apa atau membenarkan kata kata Mark, dia hanya ingin agar Mark mengatakan semua yang ada di pikirannya dan bisa saja Jinyoung mendapatkan jalan tengahnya.

"aku dan Jackson? _Seriously?_ Aku dekat dengannya karena bahasa, rapper, dancer, roommate. Apalagi yang ingin kalian tau? Kenapa kalian hanya bertanya padaku? Kenapa tidak Jackson?." Mark menjawabnya dengan menggebu.

"karena kau hyung. Jackson sendiri yang mengatakannya untuk bertanya kepadamu."

"anak sialan! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, kenapa kalian masih meragukan jawabannku?" tanya Mark lagi.

"boleh aku memberi kesimpulan padamu dari semua pertanyaan anak anak?" Jinyoung mencoba mendekat pada Mark, dan menatap mata Mark menyakinkan diri sendiri apakah dia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. "Grace Tuan" setelahnya Jinyoung bangkit dari duduknya lalu keluar dari ruang latihan. Sebelum keluar Jinyoung memperhatikan Mark dari kaca.

"kalian menggunakan kakakku sebagai opini tak mendasar seperti ini." Mark geram.

"bukan hyung, kami ingin agar kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Seperti apa yang di lakukan Grace Tuan." Jinyoung menghilang.

.

.

.

Mark terus memikirkan perkataan Jinyoung malam itu. Mencoba mengabaikannya tapi juga memahami maksudnya. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli tapi selalu mendapat pengawasan dari Jinyoung untuk peduli pada perasaannya. Tapi di sisi lain teman seteamnya menganjurkan untuk tetap mempertahankan groupnya dan juga kebersamaan, jangan memikirkan apapun kecuali karir mereka. Tapi bagi Mark sendiri sesuatu yang aneh itu juga harus segera di selesaikan agar tidak menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya dan juga teamnya.

Mark mencoba untuk tidak perduli akan semua tingkah Jackson yang selalu mengarah padanya. Berusaha untuk mengatur semuanya dari awal, mungkin bermaksud menjaga jarak pada Jackson. Yang berakhir dengan tanda tanya juga bagi Jackson, ada apa dengan Mark?

"kau tak ada keinginan untuk berbicara pada Mark?" tanya Jaebum duduk di sebelah Jackson. Saat ini mereka hanya berada di dorm, kebetulan Jackson sedang tidak ada schedule jadi dia bisa bermalasan di dorm.

"berbicara apa, bukankah itu justru akan memperparah keadaan?" Jackson menjawab sekenanya. Dia sedang tak ingin berpikir yang macam.

"bukankah jika kau diam itu akan menambahkan tanda tanya lagi bagi Mark, kita semua dan mungkin bagi kau sendiri juga." Jaebum meraih remote, mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mencari chanel yang menarik.

"apa yang harus aku katakan padanya hyung. Aku saja bingung harus memulainya darimana."

"kau mulai saja dari semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalamu itu bermula. Kau pikirkan sendiri apa yang harus kau katakan padanya, dan kesimpulan yang kau dapat dari semua pertanyaan itu bermula."

Jackson diam sesaat. Dia diam memikirkan semua ini bermula darimana. Memikirkan darimana dia bisa merasakan senyaman itu bersama Mark. Memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui Mark lebih dari Mark sendiri ketahui tentang dirinya. Memikirkan semenjak kapan dia terus memikirkan Mark ntah itu dia sedang melakukan kegiatan dengan siapa dan dimana. Memikirkan bagaimana bisa dia begitu mengagumi sosok Mark. Memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa menyukai Mark.

.

Jackson meninggalkan Jaebum sendirian di ruang tengah lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Mark. Jackson hanya duduk di kasurnya dengan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka berbagai macam video yang terdapat interaksi dirinya dengan Mark. Memikirkannya berulang ulang apakah dia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Atau hanya diam dan tetap berpura pura tidak tau arti dari perasaannya itu.

Sedangkan di ruang tengah, Jaebum hanya tersenyum setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Jinyoung yang memang mendengarkan perbincangan mereka menghampiri Jaebum yang masih tersenyum.

"kau gila! Saat bersama Mark kau mengatakan padanya untuk memikirkan group. Tapi pada Jackson kau menyuruhnya untuk jujur pada perasaannya. Kau ingin menghancurkan mereka dan juga group!" geram Jinyoung memukul Jaebum dengan boneka bantal.

"tak ada, aku hanya butuh motivasi dari mereka berdua saja. Melihat bagaimana mereka berdua berinteraksi pun aku tau pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Aku tidak mengadu domba mereka dan juga tidak memojokkan salah satu di antara mereka. Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana sikap mereka menghadapi masalah itu. Jika mereka bisa, maka aku juga bisa. Tapi bukan berarti aku mengatur kebahagian mereka, mengerti. Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana selanjutnya. Jika mereka menyerah akupun juga akan sama menyerahnya seperti mereka." Jaebum masih tersenyum saat mengatakanya. Seolah olah dia juga bercerita tentang kesulitan dia pada Jinyoung.

"aku hanya berharap agar permainanmu cepat selesai hyung. Aku tak mau group ini rusak hanya karena hal sepele yang seperti kau bilang." Jinyoung tau apa yang di maksud Jaebum. Dia tak pernah bertanya lebih karena mereka sudah dekat satu sama lain jauh sebelum mereka bertemu dengan teman seteamnya. Jadi hanya dengan kata pengandaian yang di sampaikan Jaebum, Jinyoung tau jika dia juga punya masalah sama seperti Mark dan juga Jackson.

"tak akan lama Jinyoung. Aku juga tau. Jika memang tak berakhir seperti yang aku bayangkan, aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada dia. Aku pun sama seperti Jackson, tak bisa terus bersembunyi karena hampir setiap hari setiap saat aku bertemu dengannya, dan itu yang membuatku gila." Jaebum bangkit lalu meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih diam di sofa. Jaebum mengambil jaketnya lalu pergi keluar, ntah akan pergi kemana, setidaknya bukan di dorm. Sedangkan Jinyoung, dia masih diam.

"aku pun sama hyung. Hanya diam dan menunggu."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

I'm back guys~

Maaf ya lama ngga buat cerita lagi. Kemaren kamaren abis mempersiapkan diri buat ketemu para cogan. Setelah ketemu mereka langsung punya seribu ide buat bikin cerita mereka lagi. Apalagi pas ketemu mereka banyak moment yang bikin aw aw aw~

Review yah kesayangan~

Peace out! Jjjai~


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson meninggalkan Jaebum sendirian di ruang tengah lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Mark. Jackson hanya duduk di kasurnya dengan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka berbagai macam video yang terdapat interaksi dirinya dengan Mark. Memikirkannya berulang ulang apakah dia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Atau hanya diam dan tetap berpura pura tidak tau arti dari perasaannya itu.

"jika aku mengatakannya berarti aku benar benar waras." Jackson mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Tidak mudah bagi setiap orang mengungkapkan perasaan mereka kepada orang yang mereka sayangi. Begitupun juga Jackson, dan untuk kasusnya dia kali ini jauh berbeda dari kebanyakan orang di luar sana. Dia sendiripun tak bisa membayangkan akan mempunyai perasaan seperti itu. Masih dengan posisinya yang tadi tiba tiba dia melihat video saat semua member GOT7 bermain di rumah Mark. Jackson sesekali tersenyum melihat video saat mereka berenang bersama. Ntah video itu memberikan virus ke otaknya atau tidak, tapi setelah melihat video itu Jackson mempunya keberanian untuk jujur pada Mark.

"tapi tidak saat ini Wang. Kau perlu merangkai kata katanya dulu." Jackson memutuskan untuk tidur sebelum paginya dia berangkat ke China.

.

.

.

Bambam Youngjae dan Yugyeom berada di ruang tengah menonton film yang ntah tentang apa ceritanya, sedangkan Jinyoung dan Mark mereka menyiapkan sarapan. Jackosn sendiri memutuskan untuk kembali tidur setelah ada kabar bahwa schedule dia di China di batalkan dan di gantikan dengan schedule di Korea dengan Amber f(x). Jaebum sendiri sedaritadi belum keluar dari kamar mandi, mungkin sedang membersihkan kamar mandi.

"siapa yang akan mandi duluan di antara kalian bertiga?" Jinyoung berteriak dari arah dapur. Mark yang dapat melihat ke arah maknae line duduk hanya tertawa kecil.

"mereka seperti anak ayam. Lihatlah mereka." Mark menepuk pundak Jinyoung, dan di sambut gelengan kepala dari Jinyoung. Well jika di lihat lihat mereka memang masih anak anak.

Jinyoung menghampiri maknae line. Pertama tama membangunkan Bambam dan menyuruhnya membantu Mark di dapur. Lalu membangunkan Youngjae, dan seperti biasa tak ada reaksi sedikitpun dari Youngjae. Mau tak mau Jinyoung menarik Yugyeom agar Youngjae terjatuh dan bangun. Tapi yang di dapat adalah pertengkaranya dengan si old maknae yang di pastikan akan di menangkan oleh sang savage umma.

"Jae ayo bangun. Kau tak mau kan jika harus di teriaki oleh Jaebum hyung pagi pagi."

"lima menit hyung. Atau kau bisa menyuruh Yugyeom untuk mandi lebih dulu jadi aku masih bisa memejamkan mataku 20 menit lagi." Youngjae lebih memilih menyamankan tidurnya dip aha Jinyoung.

"tapi jika Jaebum hyung tau kau belum bangun dia pasti akan sangat marah. Setidaknya bangun dan bereskan kamarmu. Gyeom sedang membereskan kamarnya." Jinyoung hanya mengelus kepala Youngjae sekali kali melirik ke arah kamar mandi takut jika Jaebum keluar dari sana.

"tapi bagaimana hyung. Mataku tak bisa terbuka. Aku mencobanya sedari tadi untuk membukanya tapi mataku menjadi sangat sakit. Jadi tolong kasih aku waktu untuk menetralkan cahaya yang masuk ke mataku hyung. Aku akan bangun kok, pasti!" Youngjae bergumam asal, sedangkan Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jaebum menghadapi sikap keras kepala Youngjae jika sedang tidur seperti ini. Jinyoung merasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya dan melihat ke belakang ternyata Jackson sedang berkacak pinggang. Jackson menyuruh Jinyoung kembali ke dapur karena Bambam mulai mengacau sarapan mereka. Jackson duduk di lantai dengan mengelus pundak Youngjae.

"Youngjae-aa ayo bangun." Jackson mengucapnya secara halus.

"…"

"kau sudah tidur terlalu lama. Kau bukan putri tidur, dan juga kau adalah lelaki. Jadi tidak akan ada pangeran yang akan membangunkanmu. Jadi cepat bangun dan bereskan kamarmu!" Jackson memukul pundak Youngjae yang di balas dengan desisan dan sumpah serapah kepada Jackson.

"Jinyoung, Youngjae menggunakan banmal padaku dan mengataiku shibal." Jackson melirik Youngjae yang sedang berjalan ke arah dapur. Youngjae yang tadinya ingin membalas teriakan Jackson melihat ke arah kamar mandi.

"Jaebum hyung, Jackson hyung mengadu dombaku dengan Jinyoung hyung." seru Youngjae di depan dapur dan memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Jackson. Sebelum dia lari ke arah Jaebum, kepala Youngjae di pukul spatula oleh Jinyoung.

"kau yang tidur seperti orang mati dan mengeluh matamu tak bisa di buka malah menyalahkan orang lain." Jinyoung berkacak pinggang di belakang Youngjae. "dan kau Jaebum hyung, ini jadinya jika kau selalu memanjakan Youngjae."

Jaebum menarik Youngjae yang masih menggerutu di depan dapur dan menepuk pantatnya agar segera jalan. "kau mandi saja sana dulu. Gyeom sepertinya belum selesai membersihkan kamarnya atau mungkin tertidur lagi dia."

"kenapa kalian tidak memarahi Gyeom yang tidur lagi. Kenapa kalian hanya memarahiku-_-." Youngjae masih menggerutu saat berjalan ke kamarnya. Jaebum tersenyum senang melihat tingkah lucu dari dongsaeng kesayangannya. Jaebum lalu melirik ke arah Jackson yang masih terus memperhatikan dapur.

"sudah tau jawabannya?" Jaebum duduk di sebelah Jackson. Jackson lalu fokus ke arah televisi saat Jaebum menghampirinya.

"aku ragu untuk mengatakannya." Jackson mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat mood Mark pagi ini.

.

"kau masih menjauhi Jackson, hyung?" Jinyoung menyiapkan peralatan makan dan melirik Jaebum yang sedang berbicara serius. 'hyung itu memang benar benar.' Jinyoung bermonolog.

"aku tak menjauhinya. Hanya menjaga jarak denganya." Mark hanya mengaduk kari yang dia masak. Mencoba untuk bersikap wajar.

"memang apa bedanya menjauhi dengan menjaga jarak? Bukankah sama sama tak dekat? Maksudku kalian menjadi berjauhan, walau dengan pengucapan yang berbeda antara kau dengan Jinyoung hyung, tapi memiliki arti yang sama kan?" Bambam membuat opini sendiri dengan perkataannya. Mark terdiam sedangkan Jinyoung tersenyum senang. 'mulutmu memang hebat Bam.' Jinyoung bermonolog.

.

"kau ragu atau tak berani? Tak punya nyali maksudku?" Jaebum mengompori Jackson akan sifat pengecutnya.

"aku bukan pengecut. Hanya saja waktunya tak tepat jika sekarang." Jackson menghela nafas.

"memangnya aku menyuruhmu untuk mengatakannya sekarang. Tidak kan?" Jaebum melirik ke arah dapur.

.

"miris!" Bambam menggerutu.

"maksudmu?" Jinyoung bertanya. Mark sendiri menoleh ke arah Bambam.

"hyung kau tau, kita harus bisa membedakan antara mensugesti diri dan membohongi diri sendiri."

.

"aku mencoba mencari jalan keluar yang baik dan masuk akal, tapi selalu berakhir menyedihkan. Aku tak mau karena hal ini kami ataupun kita menjadi kacau di akhirnya nanti." Jackson memejamkan matanya. Mimpi pagi ini membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"belum tentu akhir yang kau maksud itu menjadi sad ending untuk kisahmu kan?" Jaebum mengerti jika pada akhirnya Jackson akan menyerah.

"ingin menggunakan alur cerita seperti apapun pasti akan berakhir sad ending hyung."

.

"aku mengerti." Mark mencoba mengeluarkan semua pemikiran aneh itu.

"mengerti apa?" Jinyoung merasa jika ini bukan awal yang bagus, atau bisa jadi ini sudah masuk ke akhir perjuangan mereka.

"bahwa apa yang tampak milik kita sebenarnya bukan milik kita." Bambam yang mendengar ucapan Mark hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Jinyoung pun sama kagetnya dengan Bambam.

.

"dan kau menyerah. Begitu maksudmu?" Jaebum menatap nanar ke arah Jackson yang masih memejamkan mata.

"karena menurutku jujur dari sebuah kebohongan membutuhkan waktu."

"maksudmu selama ini yang kau rasakan itu suatu kebohongan? Kau mencoba menimbun perasaanmu dengan mengatakan bahwa semua yang kau rasakan itu hanya kebohongan belaka? Hebat!" Jaebum meninggalkan Jackson di ruang tengah lalu berjalan kasar ke arah dapur.

Jinyoung terpukau dengan pemikiran Mark selama ini. Saat dia masih bingung dengan pernyataan Mark, Jaebum datang dengan muka tegasnya.

"memilih kebahagiaan untuk kita sendiri terkadang menimbulkan dilemma, bukan?" Jaebum lalu duduk di sebelah Bambam. Mark melanjutkan memasaknya dan menampilkan poker face nya saat Jaebum masuk ke dapur. Jinyoung tau pasti perbincangan Jackson dan Jaebum tak berakhir baik. Sedangkan Bambam, dia lebih memilih diam.

"aku tau aku belum cukup dewasa untuk mengerti arti kehidupan. Tapi menurutku setiap orang berhak bahagia sekalipun jalan yang dia pilih salah atau sebagian orang menganggap itu hal yang tabu. Asalkan kau bahagia kenapa kau tidak menjalaninya. Aku selesai, aku akan membantu Yugyeom di kamar."


	3. Chapter 3

Bambam merapikan tempat tidurnya sedangkan Yugyeom yang sudah selesai hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menatap kosong ke arah di depannya.

"kau menyukai Jinyoung hyung kan?" Bambam asal ucap. Tapi reaksi yang di berikan Yugyeom terlihat jelas jika memang itu benar. Bambam hanya tersenyum setelahnya dan merapikan baju kotor miliknya dan milik Yugyeom.

"kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Yugyeom mencoba menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan merelakskan tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat canggung.

"ntah aku hanya asal tebak saja. Memangnya benar?"

"ntahlah aku sendiri juga bingung. Aku mencoba bersikap normal karena aku tau dia menyukai orang lain." Yugyeom memainkan ponselnya mencoba menghiraukan maksud Bambam.

"siapa? Jangan bilang Jaebum hyung? heol!" Bambam merebahkan dirinya di kasur lalu bermain dengan laptopnya.

"ntahlah hanya firasatku saja. Tapi memang jaebum hyung seperti itu karena dia leader kan, jadi ya aku biasa saja."

"kau tau, aku berharap kalian akan menunjukkan kisah cerita cinta kalian dengan apik."

"kalian? Maksudmu ada yang seperti aku juga."

"aku berharap Jackson hyung dengan Mark hyung, Jaebum hyung dengan Youngjae hyung dan kau dengan Jinyoung hyung."

"lalu kau bagaimana?" Yugyeom bangun lalu menghampiri Bambam yang masih asik dengan laptopnya.

"aku punya kisahku sendiri." Bambam menggeser duduknya agar Yugyeom dapat duduk di sebelahnya.

"maksudmu kisah kita dan kisahmu berbeda gitu?"

"aku tak mengatakan jika kisah kita semua berbeda. Maksudku aku punya kisah cerita sendiri." Bambam masih tersenyum kecil.

"tunggu tunggu kenapa kau bisa berubah seperti ini?"

"aku harus bisa menempatkan diriku sebagai Bambam dan juga sebagai Kunpimook Bhuwakul."

"bukankah semuanya memang memanggilmu bambam? Apa yang harus di bedakan?" Yugyeom merebahkan badannya di kasur Bambam sedangkan Bambam hanya duduk dan memangku laptopnya.

"ish kau ini, berpikir lah lebih cepat sedikit."

"aku tau maksudmu, aku hanya mencairkan suasana. Kita jarang sekali berbicara serius seperti ini. Menggelikan sekali."

"baiklah." Bambam lalu terdiam. Dia malas menjelaskanya kembali karena sifat jail Yugyeom tadi. Tapi Yugyeom masih menunggu lanjutan dari cerita Bambam. Jadi mereka saat ini sama sama diam saling menunggu satu sama lain.

Yugyeom tiba tiba memeluk Bambam dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Setidaknya jika seperti ini mereka tidak canggung. Karena membahas hal hal aneh mereka jadi terdiam. Bambam meletakkan laptopnya di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya lalu meraih ponselnya dan berbaring di sebelah Yugyeom. Bambam hanya menurut saja toh dia juga masih mengantuk.

"Gyeom, Bam kalian tidak mau sarapan? Apa kalian sudah mandi?" Jinyoung masuk ke kamar untuk melihat apa yang di lakukan dua maknae nya itu. Saat melihat Yugyeom memeluk Bambam dan dapat di lihat jika mereka berdua tertidur lagi, Jinyoung mundur selangkah dengan tersenyum getir lalu menutup pintu kamar maknae itu. Jinyoung melangkah lesu menuju dapur. Mark melihatnya.

"kemana maknae?" tanya Mark saat di rasa Jinyoung hanya menghiraukannya.

"Jie? Yugyeom dan Bambam kemana?" tanya Jaebum dengan lembut.

"hmmmm? Ah mereka. Oh mereka tidur lagi. Aku malas membangunkannya." Jinyoung berjalan menuju lemari kulkas, dan tanpa sadar dia menggenggam erat pegangan pada kulkas itu.

" _Jie? Are you okay?_ " Mark menghampiri Jinyoung.

"aku nanti setelah sarapan akan mampir ke agensi. Jangan mencariku yah, ada yang perlu aku lakukan."

.

.

.

Malam itu Jinyoung melatih skill dance nya terus menerus. Memfosirkan badannya lebih ke dance yang menurut dia akan melupakan kejadian di dorm tadi. Melepaskan rasa lelah yang selama ini dia pendam. Terus menunggu walau tau hasil akhirnya akan seperti apa. Terkadang yang tersisanya hanyalah keberuntungan, lelucon akhir dari takdir. Dan Jinyoung mempertaruhkan hasil akhirnya kepada takdir. Lain halnya dengan Mark dan Jackson, mereka lebih memilih bertaruh pada waktu dan keadaan.

Di dorm setiap member sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing. Jackson pergi, sibuk dengan schedule yang dia punya. Yugyeom dan Bambam lebih memilih untuk berada di kamar. Mark hanya berdiam diri di sofa tak melakukan apapun, dia masih memikirkan perubahan sikap Jinyoung dan juga diamnya Jackson. Sedangkan Jaebum berada di kamarnya dengan Youngjae.

"kau tak tidur Jae?" Jaebum masih sibuk dengan laptonya, sedangkan Youngjae sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"nanti hyung. Aku akan tidur, tapi nanti dulu." Youngjae merebahkan badannya lalu menghadap ke tembok dan tetap masih asik dengan ponselnya. Jaebum yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas. Meletakkan laptopnya lalu mengambil ponsel Youngjae.

"tak bagus jika bermain handphone sambil tiduran seperti itu. Tak bagus untuk mata." Jaebum meletakkan ponsel Youngjae di atas laptopnya lalu beralih memeluk Youngjae.

"aku sedang asik berbincang dengan teman temanku hyung. Setidaknya biarkan aku membalas pesan mereka, lalu aku akan tidur." Youngjae menggerutu dengan terus memaksa melepaskan pelukan Jaebum.

"besok saja kau membalasnya. Aku ingin tidur."

"tidur sendiri, jangan memelukku."

"aku tak bisa tidur jika tidak memelukmu." Jaebum mengeratkan pelukannya. Youngjae hanya terdiam. Selalu seperti ini jika Jaebum ingin tidur, dia harus memeluk beruang kesayangannya lalu dia akan tertidur pulas. Youngjae sendiri tak masalah akan hal itu. Tapi itu menjadi suatu kebiasaan dia dengan Jaebum jika harus tertidur pasti akan memeluk satu sama lain. Karena itu jika mereka tour ke Negara orang mereka juga akan menjadi teman satu kamar saat pembagian kamar hotel. Youngjae sendiri biasa saja jika seperti ini, tapi lama lama dia merasa seperti tak pernah bisa lepas dari Jaebum. Karena Jaebum akan selalu dan tetap mengawasi Youngjae. Itu janjinya saat bertemu dengan Youngjae pertama kali dia di masukkan ke dalam group.

'mencoba mengelak pun percuma, karena akan selalu seperti ini. Setidaknya berikan penjelasan untuk semua tingkah polahmu."

.

Mark menonton film yang di sarankan Bambam karena dia merasa bosan, tapi dia tetap merasa bosan. Tapi bukan bosan karena tak ada yang dia kerjakan atau film itu tidak menari, melainkan bosan dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Mark mencoba menghampiri kamar maknae line karena lampu kamar itu yang masih menyala.

"tak adakah di antara kalian yang mau menjemput Jinyoung? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan dia berada di luar dorm sudah lebih dari 12 jam, walau aku tau dia ada di agensi. Tapi apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap Jinyoung?" Mark menyembulkan kepalanya di kamar maknae line dan hanya di tatap bingung oleh mereka.

"kami bangun bukankah Jinyoung hyung sudah tidak ada di dorm?" Yugyeom menjawab sekenanya.

"hyung boleh aku saja yang menjemput Jinyoung hyung?" Bambam menawarkan diri.

"ajak Gyeom saja sekalian, aku tak mengijinkan kau keluar sendirian." Mark meninggalkan kamar maknae line dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Saat di dapur dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jackson terlihat sangat lelah dan hanya meletakkan tasnya di ruang tengah lalu merebahkan badannya di sofa.

"hyung aku keluar yah. Gyeom tak mau ikut, tenang aku bisa sendiri aku sudah besar. Oh Jackson hyung kau baru pulang?" Bambam mencari Mark tapi yang di dapat hanya Jackson yang memejamkan matanya. Jackson sendiri hanya bereaksi kecil dengan melambaikan tangannya. Mark sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa. Bambam keluar dan ruangan menjadi sunyi. Mark menghampiri Jackson dengan membawa segelas air hangat.

"minumlah. Aku tau kau lelah." Mark meletakkan minumnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Mark?" Mark hanya memperhatikan Jackson, sedangkan orang yang memanggilnya masih memejamkan matanya. Mark tersenyum sangat tipis, dia senang hanya karena Jackson mengigau namanya.

.

.

Bambam menemukan Jinyoung sedang melatih dancenya. Tapi yang di rasakan Bambam adalah rasa prustasi yang di salurkan Jinyoung pada dancenya. Bambam masih memperhatikan Jinyoung dari luar ruang practice. Di akhir lagu Jinyoung jatuh lalu berteriak prustasi. Bambam melangkah masuk perlahan.

"apakah kau pernah berpikir bahwa alam semesta ini melawanmu?" Bambam lalu duduk di sebelah Jinyoung yang masih merebahkan dirinya. Nafasnya terdengar putus putus. Bambam pun tak menuntut untuk mendapatkan jawabannya sesegera mungkin. Pertanyaannya membutuh waktu untuk menjawab.

"untuk kebahagianku? Ya aku merasakannya setiap waktu!" Jinyoung memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati suhu ruangan. Bambam tersenyum.

"dan kau ingin menyalahkan siapa? Alam semesta? Waktu? Atau dirimu sendiri?" Bambam melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dan juga hyungnya. Dia merasa banyak yang berubah dari dirinya. Jinyoung yang mendengar pertanyaan Bambam lalu duduk dan memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dan dongsaengnya di depan cermin.

"bukankah kita tidak boleh menyalahkan sesuatu yang sifatnya keabadian?" Jinyoung balik bertanya.

"lalu?"

"pada akhirnya kau akan mengatakan bahwa aku yang salahkan?" Bambam hanya tersenyum.

" _your worst enemy is yourself. You have to fight."_

" _but we always fight."_

"bukankah itu yang membuat kalian nyaman satu sama lain?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

 **JJJProject :** bersakit sakit dahulu, bersenang senang kemudian :D

 **Nungetty :** all couple GOT7 say, main couple markson 2jae pepigyeom. Untuk Bambam masih rahasia~

 **Tuan's :** thank you dear udah suka sama ceritanya. Maaf baru inget bales:D. Untuk pertanyaan kenapa ada Grace Tuan di cerita ini, _Grace Tuan (mark's older sister) is oppenly gay and recently got married. Part of LGBT._

 **Jodohnyleeteuk1 & jinyoung98 :** next up!

 **Ndfbn :** lagi di proses yah. Di tunggu~

Review yah kesayangan~

Peace out! Jjjai~


	4. Chapter 4

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan couple Yugyeom dan Jinyoung. Mereka yang bukan fans pun tau jika mereka berdua adalah musuh dan selalu di juluki Tom&Jerry team. Tak ada bedanya dengan Jaebum dan juga Bambam, hanya seorang Bambam yang berani mengganggu sang leader. Dan juga Jackson dan Youngjae, merupakan couple terberisik yang pernah ada. Apapun yang di lakukan Jackson selalu jadi bahan tawa oleh Youngjae. Dan para maknae line sangat suka menjahili hyung line nya terutama 94 line. Dan sosok Mark hanya sebagai penonton yang bahagia mendapat tontonan gratis dan menghibur. Mereka seperti itu tak hanya saat on camera, saat off camera pun mereka akan tetap dengan sifat usil mereka. Dan berakhir dengan raungan prustasi dari Jaebum dan juga Jackson, Jinyoung akan menghampiri Mark dan berlindung di pundaknya. Itu adalah salah satu contoh keseharian mereka.

Jika salah satu member tak ada di dorm, dan sudah bisa di pastikan itu Jackson ataupun Bambam, Mark dan Jinyoung akan berada di dapur membuat masakan dengan berbagai macam resep yang mereka temukan, sedangkan Jaebum bertugas membangunkan sisa member dan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan dorm. Saat ini mereka tidak punya jadwal, hanya beberapa jadwal individu. Tapi ke depanya mereka sudah harus menyiapkan diri untuk comeback mereka dan beberapa acara mereka sebelum comeback.

Saat ini Jaebum berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Menghela nafas. Begini kah sibuknya seorang ayah di hari weekend hanya untuk membangunkan anak anaknya? Bambam dan Yugyeom sudah bangun dan mereka saat ini ntah melakukan apa, yang terpenting di saat Jaebum mengecek keberadan mereka kondisi dorm sudah lebih baik. Jaebum memasuki kamarnya, terlihat seonggok daging berbalut selimut di pojok kamar.

"jae? ayo bangun. Yang lain sudah bangun." Jaebum hanya menepuk nepuk bagian tubuh Youngjae berharap dia bangun. Tak ada reaksi, itulah kebiasaan Youngjae susah di bangunkan. Jaebum menarik selimut dan di balas erangan. Youngjae mencari guling untuk dia peluk, Jaebum tersenyum lucu melihatnya.

"Youngjae ayo bangun." Jaebum menarik Youngjae agar duduk, melempar gulingnya ke arah belakang Youngjae. Mengelus punggung Youngjae sambil terus menepuk pipi Youngjae agar terbangun. Setelah mendapat reaksi dari Youngjae, Jaebum membereskan tempat tidur mereka. Sang otter berjalan gontai keluar kamar. Dan Jaebum selalu tersenyum setiap kali melihat tingkah apapun yang Youngjae lakukan.

"hyung jangan tidur di sofa lagi, itu sudah aku bersihkan!"

"Jaebum hyung, Youngjae hyung tidur di sofa!"

"astaga kenapa kalian berisik sekali!"

"hyung aku masih ingin tidur lagi."

Jaebum yang masih di kamar hanya tertawa. Inilah keseharian mereka jika sedang tidak ada schedule, beruntung pria hongkong itu tidak ada.

.

.

.

Malamnya mereka semua di panggil ke agensi untuk membicarakan rencana comeback mereka. Jackson datang telat karena dia baru tiba dari Hongkong. Setelah rapat selesai mereka lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan para sunbae mereka di ruang latihan. Di ruang latihan itu ada beberapa member 2AM yang mampir hanya untuk sekedar menyapa keluarga yang lain. (tahun 2014 itu 2AM ada di BigHitEnt) Yang lain asik dengan canda guraunya, ada satu orang yang hanya duduk di sofa pojok ruang latihan. Dia merasa lelah jika harus selalu menyimpan dan menunggu. Kali ini dia yakin. Jackson menatap Mark yang sedang tertawa bersama member lainnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, untuk hasil akhirnya dia tak mempermasalahkannya.

Selama ini Jackson selalu mencari waktu yang tepat, tapi schedule gila yang dia punya membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan Mark. Mereka bertemu jika saat ada show bersama, meeting ataupun di dorm. Di dorm pun selalu berakhir dengan Mark yang sudah tertidur. Hanya kali ini dia bisa bertemu dengan Mark dan mempunyai waktu untuk kumpul bersama. Jackson mendekati Mark lalu menariknya keluar dari ruang latihan menuju rooftop agensi. Mark hanya mengikuti langkah Jackson. Di dalam pikirannya dia sudah menyiapkan beribu alas an untuk menjauhi dan juga menggagalkan rencana Jackson.

"hyung temani aku disni sebentar yah, aku sedang kacau." Jackson meminta Mark untuk duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang terletak di ujung permbatas gedung.

"hyung aku punya cerita, aku bercerita sedikt ya hyung. Kau tau novel _'white fang'_ karangan Jack London? Cerita itu mengisahkan tentang seekor serigala yang kesepian, lalu bertemu dengan seorang pria yang dia anggap sebagai pemiliknya, karena menurut serigala itu sang pria menunjukkan kasih sayang untuk pertama kalinya pada serigala itu. Aku tau itu hanya cerita, tapi ntah kenapa memiliki arti yang berbeda untukku." Jackson berdiri lalu bermain dengan daun yang menggantung di trails tanaman. Sedangkan Mark hanya duduk dan mendengarkan Jackson bercerita. White fang memang novel yang mereka baca bersama saat masa traine dulu. Tapi Mark masih tak paham antara cerita serigala itu dengan dirinya.

"kau tau kan jika aku anak rantau, maksudku kita berdua ah dan juga Bambam. Tapi maksudku dulu aku benar benar tidak tau Korea itu seperti apa, aku hanya bermodalkan kemampuan Bahasa Inggrisku karena aku pikir Bahasa Inggris adalah bahasa formal yang semua orang tau. Tapi ternyata tak semua orang korea ah maksudku para traine saat itu bisa berbahasa Inggris. Dan beruntungnya aku bertemu denganmu hyung yang kebetulan bisa Bahasa Inggris dan juga sedikit Chinese. Semenjak saat itu aku sangat senang bisa dekat denganmu, di tambah kita menjadi teman sekamar saat traine." Jackson membelakangi Mark.

"wajar saja jika kau berpikir seperti itu karena memang hanya kita berdua yang mengerti satu sama lain karena keterbatasan bahasa, makanya kita menjadi akrab." Mark mengelak.

"lalu saat pelatihan traine kita di latih di bidang yang sama. Rapper dan juga dance khususnya di martial art."

"ya itu karena kita lancar berbahasa asing, bukankah kita memang di tuntut untuk menguasai berbagai macam bahasa, dan kebetulan kita mampu. Dan untuk martial art, kau adalah athlet dan aku dulu pernah mengikuti kelas taekwondo, dan pasti kita yang di pilih karena martial art merupakan olahraga yang berbahaya. Fisik kita sudah terlatih lebih dulu." Lagi lagi Mark memotong pembicaraan Jackson.

"dan saat kita terpilih untuk debut di satu group, itu membuatku senang. Apalagi setelahnya kita selalu berada di acara show yang sama. Itu membuatku benar benar bisa mengetahui dirimu lebih jauh. Aku tak tau ini benar atau tidak, tapi aku merasa nyaman bersamamu."

"itu wajar jika kau merasakan hal itu. Karena kita mempunyai banyak kesamaan dalam hal apapun dan itu yang membuatmu nyaman."

"tapi rasa nyaman ini berbeda hyung, maksudku ya ini berbeda, lebih …"

"kau wajar merasakan itu, karena kau punya seorang kaka yang begitu dekat denganmu. Sekarang kau berada di Negara orang begitupun kakakmu. Jadi wajar kau merasakan hal itu. Sama seperti Jaebumkan?"

"bukan hyung, astaga kenapa kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraanku. Dengarkan perkataanku sampai selesai."

"tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan di si …"

"saranghae."

Dan ya setelahnya Mark menatap Jackson dengan sorot mata yang menyedihkan, mengatakan lewat sorotan matanya bagaimana Jackson dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu. Sedangkan dirinya harus berperang dengan pemikiran pemikiran yang terus mengganjal, bagaimana dengan dia? Bagaimana dengan Jackson? Bagaimana dengan group? Bagaimana jika dia bisa sebebas Jackson?

Mark mengerti, dia hanya menduduk. Dia lelah dengan semuanya. Menghindar, mengacuhkannya, berpura pura. Yang pada dasarnya Mark sama sama merasakannya.

"hyung?"

"ini salah Jackson, maafkan aku."

.

Di ruang latihan pun masih sama saat Mark dan Jackson meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bambam masih asik dengan ceritanya dengan Nickhun dan yang lainnya, tapi matanya memperhatikan saat Jackson dan Mark keluar. Youngjae pun ikut bergabung dengan Thai squad. Dan tak lupa tingkah aneh dari Jokwon dan juga Wooyoung yang membuat suasana menjadi riuh. Jinyoung sendiri bertanya berbagai macam hal tentang Jepang dengan Taecyeon dan juga Seulong karena mereka berdua sangat lancar berbahasa Jepang, persiapan untuk debut Jepang mereka. Maknae line (Chansung, Jinwoon, Yugyeom) tak lepas dari mengganggu hyung hyung nya. Jaebum hanya duduk tertawa bersama dengan JunK. Mata Jaebum tak pernah lepas dari Youngjae yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Nickhun.

"aku akan merekammu dan memberikan efek laser pada matamu saat menatap Nickhun." JunK berbisik.

"aku hyung? hahaha memangnya ada apa aku dengan Nickhun hyung?" Jaebum tersenyum hambar.

"memangnya aku tak bisa melihatnya, aku sudah berpengalaman dengan hal seperti ini. Siapa? Bambam? Youngjae? Atau Jinyoung?" JunK menebak asal. Tapi dia sudah tau jawabannya.

"Jinyoung sedang bersama Taec hyung dan Seulong hyung. Aku kan sedang menatap Nickhun hyung."

"GOTCHA!" Jaebum membulatkan matanya tapi tidak menatap JunK. 'sial, apakah mulut dan otakmu tak mau kerja sama Im Jaebum' Jaebum bermonolog.

"kau tau kan jika Nickhun menyukainya? Dan di akuinya di depan umum kan?" JunK memprofokasi Jaebum, sesekali menjahili Jaebum tak masalahkan.

"aku butuh motivasi hyung. Jadi suatu hari nanti akan datang saatnya aku mengatakan padamu 'dia milikku sekarang'." Jaebum melirik bangga pada JunK.

"hahaha suatu hari yang penuh dengan harapan. Aku tunggu itu." JunK tertawa menghina pada jaebum.

.

"apakah _one side love_ itu selalu menyedihkan hyung?" Yugyeom bertanya pada Changsung saat mereka sedang menunggu reaksi hyung mereka setelah di kerjai.

"jika sesuatu tidak membunuhmu, maka kau akan terus menjadi kuat." Jinwoon berucap. Chansung menertawakan ucapan Jinwoon.

"aku pernah memperjuangkan cintaku, walau tak berakhir bahagia tapi aku menikmati momentku denganya." Chansung duduk sambil bermain ponsel, sekali kali dia melirik ke arah hyungnya.

"aku tau dia mengagumi Taec hyung, tapi apa tak ada mentor lain selain dia. Aku benci tatapan Taec hyung yang seperti itu, seperti menelanjangi Jinyoung hyung di depan kalian." Yugyeom berucap kasar saat melihat interaksi Taecyeon dengan Jinyoung.

Chansung dan Jinwoon tertawa heboh saat tau siapa yang di maksud Yugyeom. Mereka masih asik menertawakan Yugyeom saat tiba tiba pintu ruang latihan di buka kasar. Sontak membuat semua yang ada di ruang latihan fokus pada pintu masuk. Mark hanya diam mengambil barangnya. Jaebum berdiri mencoba untuk mendekati Mark tapi mendapat aba aba dari Jinyoung untuk tidak mendekati Mark. Youngjae dan juga Yugyeom hanya diam menunduk, Bambam? Dia hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Jaebum dan juga Jinyoung. Member yang lain tak ingin tau karena mereka sendiri pasti tau apa yang terjadi. Mark mohon maaf karena mengagetkan semua orang lalu undur diri. Jinyoung pamit pada sunbae nya lalu meminta ijin pada Jaebum untuk dia saja yang menyusul Mark. Saat Jinyoung mencoba mengejar Mark dia melihat Jackson akan memasuki ruang latihan dengan muka masam dan senyum pahit. Jackson mengambil barangnya lalu pamit pulang. Mereka pulang tersisa Jaebum, Bambam, Yugyeom dan Youngjae. Youngjae duduk di sebelah Jaebum sedangkan Yugbam memilih mencari lagu yang menarik di depan computer.

"aku melihat Jackson hyung murung beberapa hari ini. Bukan seperti Jackson hyung yang biasanya. Aku merindukan Jackson hyung dulu." youngjae baru saja mengucapkan kata kata sacral. Dia tidak tau jika ucapannya tadi sudah membuat seseorang sakit hati.

"mungkin dia sedang ada masalah." Jaebum mengusap kepala Youngjae.

Yugyeom dan Bambam yang berpura pura mencari lagu mendengarkan obrolan Jaebum dan Youngjae. Bambam melirik ke arah Jaebum. Jaebum hanya mengusap rambut Youngjae dengan senyum khas. Bambam pusing dengan teman segroupnya. *lu pusing apalagi gua yang buat ceritanya-_-*

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

Aku lagi ada di dunia antah berantah. Jadi up nya kalo sinyal memadai

Kalo aku cerita nanti malah di kira spoiler. Pokoknya gitu deh mereka

Chrome Hearts!

Review yah kesayangan~

Peace out! Jjai~


	5. Chapter 5

Bulan ini merupakan bulan yang sibuk bagi setiap member got7. Walau hanya sebagian yang mendapat jadwal individu tapi sisa member lainnya di minta agensi untuk latihan vocal atau sekedar memberikan hasil evaluasi diri yang diminta. Itu sudah menjadi jadwal rutin bagi mereka, ntah hasil menulis lagu atau sekedar gerakan dance baru mereka. Seperti Jinyoung yang sedang sibuk dengan drama nya ' _Beloved Eun-dong_ _"_ dan juga MC tetap di M! Countdown. Bambam sesekali pulang ke Negaranya untuk kontrak beberapa iklan dan juga hadir di beberapa acara talk show bersama Jackson dan juga Mark. Jaebum dan Youngjae lebih sering melatih vocal karena mereka merupakan main di group, sedangkan Yugyeom menambah kelas khusus untuk dance. Mark kembali dengan Jackson untuk menjadi co-host di acara talk show dan juga beberapa acara lainnya bersama Bambam juga. Jackson pun tak perlu di tanya, hampir setiap hari dia punya jadwal individu. Ntah itu dia harus tinggal dengan idol lainnya atau membuat group baru atau juga sebagai guest di acara teman temannya yang lain. Jackson menghindar, Mark tau. Dan Mark pun merasa bersalah karenanya.

Mereka masih tetap berhubungan selayaknya apa yang di minta agensi dan juga skrip, tapi setelahnya mereka akan diam jika hanya berdua. Mark berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya saat bersama Jackson. Mark tak ingin semuanya menjadi kacau jika dia mengambil keputusan itu, tapi jika dia diam seperti ini maka akan menjadi pertanyaan bagi teman teman lainnya. Jackson sendiri sudah tau jawaban apa yang di berikan Mark, walau di tau ada beberapa kata yang mengganjal dari mark waktu itu. Tapi untuk saat ini Jackson mencoba untuk melupakan dan berfokus pada karirnya. Jadi saat ini mereka berdua hanya sama sama diam dengan pemikiran masing masing dan juga perasaan masing masing.

.

.

Jaebum, Youngjae dan Yugyeom sedang mampir ke agensi, karena mereka merasa bosan jika hanya bertiga di dorm. Yugyeom pamit pada Jaebum karena kelas khusus sudah mulai walau sebenernya itu bukan waktunya Yugyeom. Jadi saat ini di ruang latihan hanya ada Jaebum dan juga Youngjae. Youngjae iseng bermain keyboard sedangkan Jaebum berdiri di depan computer sekedar mencari lagu. Jaebum bosan dan berakhir duduk di sofa memperhatikan Youngjae. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya jika dia akan mengaggumi sosok di depannya. Dulu dia hanya berjanji akan menjaganya, karena dia tau Youngjae masih merasa takut dan tak enak hati untuk bergabung bersama group sedangkan dia baru tujuh bulan di traine. Rasa takut Youngjae itu yang membuat Jaebum ingin menjaga anak Mokpo itu. Tapi semakin hari dia merawat dan juga menjaganya, selalu saja ada perasaan aneh itu. Walau tau akan berakhir seperti apa, Jaebum menikmati moment bersamanya dengan Youngjae. Dia mengingat saat Youngjae mengatakan bahwa Jaebum selalu memeluknya seperti beruang saat akan tidur. Dan juga hanya seorang Im Jaebum yang akan dengan sabar membangunkan _sleepy head Youngjae._ Dan juga betapa marah dan menggemaskannya Youngjae saat tau Jaebum begitu mengagguminya saat acara fanmeet(1). Dan terakhir saat membaca pesan fans untuk review web drama mereka(2) , walau hanya ungkapan biasa Jaebum menyukainya. Terlalu banyak cerita jika mengenai Youngjae, dan Jaebum tak akan pernah bosan akan hal itu.

.

.

Jinyoung sedang istirahat di lokasi syuting, saat sedang meriview naskah ponsel Jinyoung bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

*1 new message

From : AA Kim Yugyeom

Mau aku jemput atau pulang sendiri? hanya ada aku dan manager hyung di agensi. Aku tak tau Jaebum hyung dan Youngjae hyung kemana-_-

Jinyoung tersenyum melihat pesan dari Yugyeom. Sepertinya anak itu di buang oleh Jaebum hyung. Jinyoung membalas pesan Yugyeom saat tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar lagi.

*1 new message

From : AA Bambam

Hyungaaaaaa~ aku, Jackson hyung dan juga Mark hyung akan pulang malam. Kami akan makan malam bersama dengan Chinese line. Aku tak bisa menghubungin yang lain, seingatku mereka ke agensi. Tolong kabari Jaebum hyung ya. Hyung fighting, jangan lupa makan~

Jinyoung tertawa membacanya. Dia merasa seperti ibu dari anak anak itu. Jika tak ada yang bisa menghubungi Jaebum pasti mereka akan mengabari ke Jinyoung.

*To : AA Bambam

Aku akan pulang dengan Yugyeom. Dia sepertinya di tinggal di agensi oleh Jaebum hyung dan juga Youngjae. Kalian pulang jangan terlalu malam, kita harus sering sering berlatih untuk comeback kita nanti, jangan lupa untuk belajar Bahasa Jepang. Tahun ini kita akan fokus untuk comeback Jepang.

*To : AA Kim Yugyeom

Oh pas sekali, aku tak melihat manager hyung. Jemput aku sekitar satu jam lagi.

Ntah mengapa Jinyoung merasa lebih nyaman jika seperti ini. Dia tak ingin urusan cintanya bermasalah seperti Mark dan juga Jackson. Akan lebih baik jika tak ada yang mengatakannya sama sekali. Akan lebih baik jika mereka berpura pura. Akan lebih baiknya jika pada akhirnya mereka tak tau perasaan masing masing, ntah itu dari mulut orang lain atau saat mereka mengatakannya sendiri. Jinyoung lebih suka seperti ini.

*1 new message

From : AA Kim Yugyeom

Kau jangan makan apapun! Jangan beli makanan apapun! Jangan makan di lokasi syuting! Jangan makan! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu!

Jinyoung mengerutkan alisnya. Dia bingung dengan maksud Yugyeom, tapi dia juga belum menerima makanan apapun di lokasi syuting. Jinyoung tidak membalas pesan dari Yugyeom karena dia sudah di panggil oleh di rector untuk kembali ke lokasi syuting.

*1 new message

From : AA Kim Yugyeom

Aku jalan ke lokasi syutingmu sekarang hyung. Aku juga membawa beberapa makanan dan juga coffee untukmu. Semangatlah untuk syutingmu hari ini, fighting~

.

.

.

Jaebum mengajak Youngjae untuk jalan jalan di sekitar sungai Cheonggyecheon. Mereka duduk di tangga berundak di pinggir sungai sambil merendam kaki mereka. Youngjae merasa heran karena tumben sekali Jaebum mengajaknya jalan jalan. Biasanya juga dia yang paling anti untuk sekedar keluar dari dorm atau gedung agensi. Tapi saat ini Jaebum mengajak keluar dengan meninggalkan Yugyeom yang masih berada di agensi. Banyak sekali yang ingin Youngjae tanyakan pada Jaebum. Tapi dia bingung harus bertanya darimana. Saat ini dia lebih memilih untuk menikmati musim panas Seoul di malam hari.

"kau sudah besar Jae. Tak terasa aku merawatmu sudah dua tahun ini. Kau banyak berubah." Jaebum tersenyum senang dengan menggerak gerakan kakinya. Youngjae hanya tersenyum sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di jernihnya air sungai itu. Senyumnya menghilang saat ada genangan air terbuat karena ulah anak kecil yang sedang bermain batu. Youngjae lalu teringat sesuatu.

"aku sudah besarkan hyung. Jadi bisakah kau tidak memelukku saat akan tidur?" Jaebum kaget akan pernyataan Youngjae. Tapi Jaebum mencoba untuk tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Youngjae.

"baiklah jika itu maumu, aku tak akan memelukmu. Tapi kau juga yah sebisa mungkin untuk bangun sendiri, yang lain saja sudah menyerah jika harus membangunkanmu." Jaebum tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi di hatinya dia seperti merasa kehilangan. Begitupun juga Youngjae, dia tak menyangka reaksi yang di berikan Jaebum akan seperti ini, tak seperti yang di bayangkannya.

"aku sudah besar hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Youngjae berucap kecil, tapi Jaebum masih bisa mendengarnya. Jaebum mengusap kepala Youngjae tapi Youngjae berusaha menghindar. Jaebum sempat bingung tapi dia mencoba tersenyum.

"kau mau makan? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam." Jaebum bangun lalu menunggu Youngjae membersihkan kakinya.

"kita pulang saja hyung. Aku ingin segera tidur." Youngjae jalan mendahului Jaebum, sedangkan Jaebum hanya memandang punggung Youngjae. 'apa dengan seperti ini sifatmu padaku akan berubah?' Jaebum bermonolog.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

.

*1. Jaebum pernah ngomong gini ke Youngjae

" _How are you so cool when you sleep and when you sing.. you are the energizer of my life… Thank you for being born… -From your fan Im Jaebum-"_

*2. Di sini juga Jaebum sempet kesel soalnya Mark nyium Youngjae gitu, walau sebenernya cuma ngeledekin Jaebum yang ada adegan kiss nya~ Ada di satu moment fans komen gini

JB : haeng~ my man:(( (gegara adegan kiss Jaebum, fans kayak sakit hati gitu)

YJ : I'm sorry, but he's MY MAN

JB : that's right, I'm Youngjae's man (di sini tuh mukanya Mark shock pake banget dan Jaebum ngomong gitu pake senyum bahagianya!)

YJ : he's my man~ (mukanya Mark berasa pengen nabok Youngjae)

JB : Sorry about that everyone.. I'm Youngjae's man. But this due to our business work

Mark : Scrolling down.. (trus mereka be2 malah ketawa sendiri sendiri. kan aku terharuuuu~)

N

E

X

T

YJ : Jaebum-ah.. I can also drink coke,and hold ice cream.. Told you.. JAEBUM is MINE! (sambil banggain diri gitu si Youngjae)

JB : Ah! I'm going insane~ (sambil meluk Mark terus heboh malu sendiri ini orang satu)

Aduh kalo ngomongin 2jae suka ngga kuat hati akyunyah~

Review dear~

Peace out! Jjai~


	6. Chapter 6

Bambam merasa suasana dorm lebih aneh dari yang biasanya. Dia tidak pernah merasa dorm ini sunyi seperti ini. Terlebih lagi di pagi hari ini. Bambam berdiri di antara ruang keluarga dan juga dapur. Terlihat sangat rapi dan juga bersih, biasanya pagi pagi seperti ini akan di mulai dengan teriakan dari Jinyoung dan juga Jaebum. Pagi ini yang dia dapat adalah Jinyoung hyungnya sedang memasak bersama Yugyeom walau tetap saja Yugyeom akan mengganggu Jinyoung. Dia tidak melihat Mark yang biasanya membantu Jinyoung memasak. Bambam mencoba membuka kamar Martial Art room, dan di dapatnya hanya kamar kosong dan gelap. Saat keluar dari kamar Markson, Bambam melihat Youngjae keluar dari kamar.

"hyung kau sudah bangun? Jaebum hyung mana?" Bambam bertanya pada Youngjae lalu mengekor di belakangnya.

"masih tidur." Youngjae duduk di sofa lalu menyalakan televisi. Bambam bingung 'ini aneh' Bambam bermonolog.

Bambam berjalan ke dapur dan melihat Yugyeom yang di marahi. Jinyoung terlihat prustasi meladeni tingkah Yugyeom.

"aku menyesal menerimamu membantu di dapur." Jinyoung beralih lagi pada masakannya di kompor.

"memangnya Mark hyung kemana? Jackson hyung tidak pulang semalam?" Bambam membantu Yugyeom yang akhirnya semua pekerjaan memotong di serahkan pada Bambam, Yugyeom mengambil es krim dari kulkas.

"astaga anak alien! Bagus pagi pagi kau sudah makan es krim, dan jangan pernah berani kau menyentuh sarapanmu!" Jinyoung mengingatkan Yugyeom dengan pisau di tangan kanan dan juga spatula di tangan kiri yang masih berada di panci, jika tanpa sengaja tangan kiri itu bergerak akan di pastikan isinya akan mengenai Yugyeom. Bambam tertawa melihat Yugyeom yang meletakkan kembali es krim nya ke dalam kulkas. Dia berjalan ke arah sofa, duduk bersama Youngjae.

"aku tadi melihat Mark hyung pagi pagi keluar, katanya sih mau ke agensi. Jika Jackson aku tidak tau, mungkin dia terdampar di pulau." Jinyoung melanjutkan memasaknya.

"Youngjae hyung sudah bangun." Bambam melirik Youngjae dan juga Yugyeom di luar sana. Jinyoung menoleh lalu melihat keluar juga.

"oh Youngjae kau sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku?" Jaebum keluar dari kamar lalu berjalan menghampiri Youngjae. Niatnya ingin mengusap rambut Youngjae tapi dia malah menghindar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"kau sepertinya kelelahan jadi aku tak membangunkanmu. Aku akan membersihkan kamar, kau mandi saja dulu hyung." setelahnya hanya kesunyian yang terdengar. Yugyeom hanya diam dan berpura pura tidak tau, sedangkan Jinyoung dan Bambam hanya saling menatap. Jaebum berjalan ke arah dapur melihat menu sarapan hari ini apa.

"ada apa dengan kalian berdua, tak biasanya dia akan bersikap seperti itu?" jinyoung menginterogasi Jaebum sesaat dia memasuki dapur. Niat hati ingin bertanya, ternyata dia yang di tanyai.

"dia mengatakan padaku untuk tidak memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Dan aku menuruti permintaannya, walau sebenarnya aku tidak ingin. Tapi itu permintaanya, jadi mau bagaimana lagi." Jaebum merebahkan badannya di meja makan yang malah membuat Bambam kesal.

"hyung kau mengganggu! Oh jadi itu alasannya dia bersikap dingin seperti itu ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah dewasa. Heol, daebak! Hyung singkirkan tanganmu!" Bambam berucap keras karena Jaebum masih di tempatnya. Sedangkan Jaebum dengan matanya yang pura pura kosong memainkan tangannya untuk menjahili Bambam.

"aku tau pasti setelahnya akan ada yang berubah di antara kita." Jaebum hanya menghela napas lalu berjalan menuju Jinyoung ingin melihat apa yang sedang di masaknya.

Di ruang tengah Yugyeom hanya memperhatikan hyung hyung nya. Pikirannya kosong, tak ingin memikirkan apapun. Saat ingin fokus ke acara di televise tiba tiba Youngjae berdiri di sebelahnya lalu melihat ke arah dapur. Tanpa ada suara sedikitpun Youngjae kembalinya lagi ke kamar.

"hyung kau mandi duluan atau aku duluan?" Yugyeom bertanya pada Youngjae saat berjalan lagi ke kamarnya.

"aku mandi duluan Gyeom. Setelah mandi aku akan menyusul Mark hyung ke agensi." Mereka yang di dapur mendengar apa yang di bicarakan Youngjae dan Yugyeom. Jaebum yang mendengarnya hanya menghelas nafas lagi.

.

"Youngjae kau tak ingin sarapan dulu?" Jaebum bertanya lembut pada Youngjae saat sedang merapikan tasnya.

"aku akan sarapan dengan manager hyung dan juga Mark hyung di sana nanti."

"baiklah, jangan lupa bawa vitaminmu." Jaebum mengusap kepala Youngjae. Tapi reaksi yang di berikan Youngjae membuat Jaebum terkejut.

"hyung! jangan pernah menyentuh kepalaku lagi!." Youngjae berjalan menuju pintu lalu berhenti. "jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil lagi hyung, aku tak suka." Jaebum yang melihat Youngjae membentaknya untuk pertama kalinya kaget dan juga terluka. Saat pintu itu tertutup Jaebum hanya tersenyum miris. "maafkan aku Jae, aku hanya begitu menyayangimu."

.

.

.

Karena mendapat rengekan dari Jinyoung, mau tak mau Bambam ke agensi untuk menjemput Mark dan juga Youngjae. Tapi yang di lakukan Bambam adalah bermain dengan Jimin 15% dan sunbae lainnya. Saat sedang mengobrol dengan Jimin, Bambam melihat Youngjae keluar dari kelas vocal.

"hyung aku mencarimu sedaritadi, kata Jimin kau sedang di kelas vocal, Jinyoung hyung mengkh …"

"aku akan pulang duluan Bam, kau cari saja Mark hyung. Sedaritadi aku belum melihatnya. Jackson hyung ada di ruang studio, semalaman dia di sana." Setelahnya Youngjae hanya berjalan malas keluar gedung. Bambam bingung harus mengatakan apa. Akhirnya dia menuju ruang studio yang memang sudah tau keberadaan hyungnya. Saat berjalan menuju ruang studio dia melihat seseorang berada di ruang latihan. Bambam merasakan déjà Vu. Dia seperti pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"aku tak tau ada apa dengan kau dan juga Jinyoung hyung. Di saat kalian merasa kacau, prustasi dan juga terbuang … aku menemukan kalian di sini." Bambam memelankan suaranya di akhir. Saat melihat reaksi Mark tadi, Bambam tau ada yang tak beres dengan hyung tertuanya. Mark masih dengan sikap bisunya, dia hanya merubah duduknya bersandar pada cermin lalu menerawang ke atas.

"cermin adalah sahabat terbaikku. Di saat aku menangis dia tidak pernah tertawa, itu yang di katakan Charlie Chaplin. Dan aku … merasakan hal itu." tangannya menyentuh cermin seolah olah sedang berterima kasih. Bambam ingin mengatakannya, kata kata itu sudah ada di ujung lidahnya tapi tiba tiba tiba bibirnya kelu. Saat ingin mencairkan suasana, Jackson masuk ke ruang latihan.

"oh aku pikir ruangan ini kosong." Jackson melihat Mark yang sedang kelelahan dan Bambam dengan ekspresi aneh. Jika saat ini Jackson keluar pasti akan menimbulkan pertanyaan pada Bambam, tapi jika dia di dalam, dia tidak yakin Mark mau menerimanya. "kebetulan ada Mark hyung, aku ingin minta tolong untuk membantuku membuat lagu untuk album kita ini, hanya beberapa kata saja. Aku sudah mentok." Dan ya ekspresi terkejut Mark terlihat jelas, Jackson harus melakukannya jika tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan nantinya.

"oh jadi kau tidak pulang semalaman karena sibuk membuat lirik lagu. Setidaknya berkabarlah pada kita hyung, hyung Jinyoung hyung mengkhawatirkanmu."

"aku mandi dulu." Mark meninggalkan Bambam saat Jackson berjalan mendekat.

"hyung?" Bambam bertanya pada Jackson. "aku sudah tau semuanya dari Jinyoung hyung. Mark hyung sedari pagi sepertinya melatih dance nya."

"dia yang meminta Bam. Aku tak melakukan apapun, aku hanya mengikuti permain dia saja."

Bambam bingung harus berbuat apa. Jika seperti ini terus bagaimana dengan comeback mereka nanti. Sedangkan sebentar lagi mereka akan melanjutkan variety show mereka musim ketiga. Jika group tidak bersatu bagaimana mereka bisa berinteraksi secara natural di kamera nantinya.

.

Di dorm Jinyoung menunggu Bambam membawa sisa membernya, Jaebum menunggu Youngjae pulang. Ada yang harus di selesaikannya. Sedangkan Yugyeom masih dengan _poker face_ nya melihat Jaebum dan Jinyoung menunggu di ruang tengah.

"hari ini kau hanya memakan es krim saja. Apa kau tidak khawatir sedikitpun pada membermu sendiri." Jinyoung berteriak, Yugyeom lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"jika Bambam pulang tidak dengan mereka aku baru khawatir. Aku tau mereka ada di agensi, Youngjae hyung sedang dalam perjalanan." Yugyeom malas melihat interaksi JJp walau sebenarnya dia adalah fanboy dari JJp. Yugyeom menutup pintu kamarnya bersamaan dengan masuknya Youngjae ke dorm. Jinyoung terlihat sangat khawati lalu menghampiri Youngjae. Jaebum hanya berdiri dari jauh memperhatikan Youngjae. Youngjae sendiri hanya bergumam, tapi ekor matanya memperhatikan Jaebum.

.

Jackson memperhatikan Mark yang sedang merapikan barang barangnya. Melihat wajah lelahnya itu dia tidak tega memintanya membantu membuat lirik. Bambam menunggu di caffe JYP, jadi saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang latihan. Terasa canggung, Jackson mendekat tapi tak terlalu dekat.

"kau sepertinya lelah, istirahat saja kau hyung. Aku akan melanjutkannya sendiri, tolong sampaikan pada Jaebum hyun dan juga Jinyoung aku tak pulang lagi hari ini. Besok pagi aku juga ada schedule roommate dan juga hitmaker." Jackson melangkah mundur dengan terus melihat Mark merapikan barangnya. Saat pintu tertutup Mark berhenti merapikan barangnya, dia hanya menyibukkan dirinya agar tak beradu pandang dengan Jackson. Mark tak tahan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

Review yah kesayangan~

Peace out! Jjai~


	7. Chapter 7

Seminggu terakhir ini mereka sibuk dengan latihan vocal, latihan dance dan juga beberapa jadwal individu lainnya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menginap di agensi dan dan kembali ke dorm, atau hanya sekedar mampir ke sauna untuk merelekskan diri. Di dorm hanya ada Youngjae dan Bambam. Mereka belum tertidur karena menemukan permainan baru. Terdengar suara benda jatuh cukup keras membuat mereka menghentikan permainan. Youngjae yang memang seorang penakut menyuruh dongsaengnya untuk melihat keadaan. Bambam hanya memutar matanya malas. Bambam berjalan menuju pintu dorm dan terlihat seonggok daging terjatuh di lantai.

"mark hyung? kau kenapa?" Bambam panik berlari menuju Mark, Youngjae yang mendengar nama Mark ikut berlari menuju pintu dorm. Mark bergumam tak jelas.

"kau mabuk hyung?" Youngjae mencium bau alcohol di nafas Mark.

"kau mabuk di saat seperti? Kau kemanakan otakmu hyung?" Bambam sebenarnya tau di balik alasan Mark mabuk. Tapi dia tak habis pikir jika Mark akan memilih alcohol sebagai pelampiasannya. Bambam dan Youngjae membawa Mark ke kamarnya. Bambam hanya terpikir satu nama.

"hyung tolong rawat Jackson. Aku keluar sebentar." Bambam hanya di depan dorm lalu menelphone orang yang dia pikirkan.

*on the phone

B : hyung? kau di mana? Syuting atau di agensi?

? : syuting. Wae?

B : aku mohon padamu untuk pulang sekarang. Mark hyung mabuk!

.

.

Setelah menunggu sekitar satu jam, orang yang di telephone akhirnya datang.

"kenapa bisa?" tanya Jackson melihat Bambam di depan dorm.

"tanya kan pada dirimu sendiri." Bambam meninggalkan Jackson di depan dorm.

Jackson memasuki dorm, dan melihat Bambam menarik Youngjae keluar dari kamarnya. Jackson sudah menyiapkan semua kata kata yang cocok untuk Mark, tapi dia sendiri tak yakin akan berhasil atau tidak. Jackson melihat Mark terbaring di kasurnya dengan nafas putus putus, menahan nangis. Jackson duduk di sebelahnya.

"hyung, kenapa kau seperti ini? Ini seperti bukan dirimu." Jackson menggenggam tangan Mark. Dingin. Mark sendiri hanya bergumam tak jelas. "bukan ini yang aku inginkan darimu hyung. Bukan juga berakhir seperti ini."

"lalu aku harus apa Jackson? Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku?"

"bagaimana aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu jika kau sendiri tak pernah mengatakannya!"

Mereka sama sama terdiam. Jackson merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya. Tapi Jackson berpikiran lain, jika seseorang dalam keadaan mabuk parah mereka akan mengatakan semua yang mereka pendam. Mungkin ini satu satunya cara untuk mengetahui beban Mark.

"kenapa kau seperti ini Jackson? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, dank au melupakannya begitu saja?"

"lalu aku harus apa hyung?"

"bagaimana kau seenaknya pergi dengan wanita lain dan membuangku seperti ini. Kau kemanakan perasaanmu padaku dulu Jackson?"

"masih ada hyung, masih ada di sini. Tak pernah hilang." Jackson menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Mark duduk lalu bertatap muka dengan Jackson. Setelah sekian lama dia menghindar dari Jackson baru kali ini dia menatap Jackson lagi. Terlihat jelas raut wajah Jackson, lelah, marah, kesal, dan segala macam bentuk prustasi terbaca di wajah Jackson. Mark merasa bersalah. Mark ingin memeluknya, mengatakan jika semuanya baik baik saja. Tapi kadar alcohol yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya menguasai akal sehat Mark.

"lalu kenapa sekarang kau berubah? Kenapa kau sekarang begitu menghindariku?"

"aku tak menghindarimu. Aku … aku … aku hanya ingin menjaga jarak padamu, mencoba untuk perlahan lahan melupakannya, membuktikan bahwa apa yang semuanya kau katakan itu benar."

"mengapa kau mencoba menghilangkannya? Mengapa kau ingin mencari jawabannya ketika kau sendiri sudah tau jawabannya." Mark menggenggam kerah Jackson.

"karena kau sendiri yang mengatakannya hyung! kau yang mengatakan dari awal jika perasaan ini salah. Orang yang aku cintai mengatakan jika perasaan ini salah lebih menyakitkan jika orang itu menolakku. Karena saat kau bilang perasaan ini salah dan meninggalkanku, aku tau kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama." Mark terdiam. Dia menelan mentah mentah apa yang dia katakana dulu.

"tapi apa, aku hanya diam. Dan saat itu juga aku belajar banyak hal."

"lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau bilang perasaan itu masih ada, kenapa kita tidak mencobanya dari awal?"

"maaf hyung keputusanku sudah bulat. Mungkin ini bisa jadi pelajaran bagi kita untuk selanjtnya."

Mereka sama sama terdiam. Mark mencoba menatap Jackson tapi Jackson mengalihkan tatapannya. Mark tersenyum.

"dulu aku memikirkannya, bagaimana jika aku mengatakannya? Apa yang akan terjadi denganku? Apa yang akan terjadi denganmu? Bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Keluargamu? Bagaimana bisa Grace mengatakannya dengan mudah pada semua orang? Bagaimana mereka bisa menerima Grace dengan mudah? Bagaimana reaksi orang tuaku jika satu lagi anaknya mempunyai hubungan terlarang? Apa yang akan membedakanku dengan Grace? Setelah aku pikir pikir aku dan Grace berbeda jauh, sangat. Grace hanya orang biasa sedangkan aku seorang Idol. Seorang public figure, dan aku juga berada di sebuah group yang pasti mereka akan tau apa yang terjadi di antara membernya. Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tau akan hubungan ini? Sedangkan group ini di asuh oleh salah satu dari tiga perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan agensi? Dengan group? Bagaimana pendapat media jika tanpa sengaja mereka tau hubungan ini? Aku terlalu memikirkan banyak hal hingga melupakan perasaanku sendiri dan tanpa sadar aku mengatakan perasaan ini salah. Dan setelahnya aku menyesal, aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu juga. Aku tau kau akan menjaga hubungan ini. Aku terlalu takut dengan pendapat orang lain dan berakhir dengan menghancurkan kebahagianku sendiri. Saat aku tau kau lebih memfokuskan dirimu pada kegiatan di luar sana dan juga Youngji. Aku tau kau memaksakan itu semua demi perasaanmu. Dan itu yang membuatku semakin merasa menyesal." Mark mengeluarkan semuanya. Semua yang membebani pikiran dan juga hatinya.

"terima kasih hyung akhirnya kau mau jujur. Aku tau kau menyesal, tapi maaf ini sudah keputusan finalku." Jackson menggenggam tangan Mark. Tangan itu sudah menghangat. "saranghae hyung, dan akan tetap selalu seperti itu. Mianhae hyung, karena sudah membuatmu bimbang. Aku akan selalu di sini bersamamu menjadi Wang Jackson yang menyayangimu dengan cara yang berbeda."

"dan bolehkah aku berharap?" Mark menatap Jackson penuh harap, tapi hanya di balas dengan senyuman.

"hapus semuanya hyung, agar tak ada lagi yang sakit hati, baik itu aku ataupun kau. Selamat malam." Jackson keluar dari kamarnya kembali menuju lokasi syuting. Di ruangan tengah Jaebum dan juga Jinyoung hanya menatap Jackson dengan penuh harap. Youngjae, Bambam, dan Yugyeom melihatnya hanya menunduk. Jackson pamit untuk kembali ke lokasi syuting.

.

.

"hyung. Aku tau mau kita seperti Jackson hyung dan juga Mark hyung." Youngjae meletakkan ponselnya lalu menatap Jaebum. Jaebum lalu memeluk Youngjae dengan sayang.

"tak akan Jae. Justru aku senang kau akhirnya mau jujur padaku. Saat ini kita berdoa saja semoga tak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka dan juga kita." Jaebum mengecup puncak kepala Youngjae dengan sayang. Ya Jaebum bersyukur karena Youngjae tak seperti Mark yang memendamnya dan mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri. Jaebum bersyukur karena Youngjae juga meraskan hal yang sama. Bersyukur karena dia bisa memperjuangkan perasaanya bersama sama.

.

.

.

.

*4 hari sebelumnya (kamar 2jae)

Jaebum sudah terlelap. Dia cukup lelah karena hari ini berlatih vocal dan juga dance, itu benar benar menguras tenaga. Youngjae mendapati kamarnya gelap, lalu sadar saat tau jika Jaebum sudah tidur. Youngjae merebahkan badannya. Jaebum tidur dengan memiringkan badannya kea rah Youngjae. Youngjae melirik dan tersenyum melihatnya. Melihat hyungnya yang terlelap dan kelelahan seperti itu ingin sekali Youngjae menyentuh wajahnya.

"hyung aku merindukanmu." Tanpa sadar Youngjae mengucapkan hal itu lalu meneteskan air matanya. Jaebum mendengarnya tapi dia hanya pura pura tidur.

"apa yang sudah aku katakan astaga? Youngjae kenapa kau menangis?" Youngjae berbicara sendiri, dia duduk lalu mengusap air matanya. Jaebum melihatnya, dia tidak ingin Youngjae memendamnya sendiri. Jaebum ikut duduk di belakang Youngjae. Memperhatikan punggung itu menahan tangisnya. Saat ingin memeluknya Youngjae berbicara sendiri.

"bagaimana kau bisa bersikap setenang itu saat kita berada di jarak yang begitu dekat? Sedangkan aku seperti orang gila hanya karena kau menatapku dengan pandangan itu. Mengapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku sedangkan dengan yang lain kau seolah tidak peduli? Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan diriku hingga kau lupa pada dirimu sendiri. Aku tak pernah melakukan apapun tapi kau selalu memujiku. Kau selalu menjagaku seolah olah aku ini barang yang mudah rusak. Overprotective mu hyung yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Aku tak pernah tau perasaanmu seperti apa, hingga aku memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan mengatakan aku bukan anak kecil. Kau memenuhi permintaanku, selalu seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja kau memperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Aku yang mencoba menghindar darimu dan malah membuatku menjadi orang lain. Aku berpura pura menjadi dewasa yang nyatanya aku masih bergantung padamu. Aku …" Jaebum memeluk Youngjae dengan lembut, tak perlu mengatakannya lagi Jaebum pun sudah tau jawabannya. Youngjae tau jika Jaebum sudah bangun saat dia duduk tadi. Akan lebih mudah jika dia mengatakannya dengan membelakangi Jaebum dengan mensugesti diri bahwa Jaebum masih tertidur. Dan itu berhasil, dia mengatakan semuanya. Dengan Jaebum yang merespon dengan pelukan, Youngjae tau jika masalah mereka sudah selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc ~

.

Review yah kesayangan~

Peace out! Jjai~


	8. Chapter 8

Keputusan final yang di buat Jackson itu membuat hubungan mereka menjadi renggang. Selama GOT7 mempersiapkan album selanjutnya(read:Just Right) Jackson maupun Mark tak pernah bertemu sama sekali karena jadwal individu Jackson yang sangat padat, Roommate dan juga Hitmaker. Jika bertemu pun mereka akan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa apa di antara mereka, sedangkan member lainnya ikut dengan permainnan mereka.

Saat ini mereka berada di ruang latihan untuk mengharmonisasikan(?) gerakan setiap member. Sang pelatih menerangkan gerakan untuk opening lagu(taukan openingnya just right kayak gimana, Jackson sama Mark salto ngga jelas-_-) Mark fokus pada penjelasan pelatih, sedangkan Jackson yang berada di belakang Youngjae(Youngjae di sebelah kanan Mark) memperhatikan raut serius Mark. Semenjak kejadian itu Mark lebih terbuka terhadap yang lainnya, tapi sakit hati itu masih ada. Dia mengerti bagaimana Jackson berusaha untuk mengendalikan perasaannya waktu itu, karena saat ini Mark merasakannya. Saat pelatih selesai dengan intruksi, Mark menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Jackson bercanda dengan Youngjae dan juga Bambam. Mark hanya tersenyum senang.

"inilah yang aku takutkan jika seandainya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada anak itu." Jinyoung bercerita pada Bambam saat anak itu meminta minuman pada Jinyoung.

"Jaebum hyung dan juga Youngjae hyung?" Bambam melempar pertanyaan.

"mereka adalah 1 dari sekian persen yang berhasil. Mereka beruntung."

"klise!" Bambam berucap pedas. Jinyoung mendelikkan matanya ke arah Bambam.

"bukankah kau harus menyontoh mereka. Maksudku bukan mereka yang berhasil tapi usaha mereka berempat untuk mengatakannya." Bambam mengangkat pundaknya, mencari opini sendiri yang sebenarnya itu adalah faktanya.

"aku tak yakin akan berhasil. Aku tak ingin memperparah keadaan." Jinyoung berucap malas. Menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kakinya yang tertekuk.

"kau sadar tidak hyung, kau dan Mark hyung itu sama. Tapi Mark hyung sudah mau mengesampikan pikiran negativenya hanya untuk membuktikan perasaannya benar. Yang kau takutkan saat ini kau akan berakhir seperti Mark hyung dan juga Jackson hyung, padahal kau sendiri belum pernah mencobanya. Bagaimana kau bisa dengan gampangnya mengatakan A B dan C sedangkan kau sendiri belum pernah merasakan hal itu." Bambam membuang minuman botol ke arah cermin di sebelah kanannya, membuat seisi ruangan memperhatikan mereka. Bambam bangkit lalu berjalan keluar ruangan tapi di cegah ketika manager mereka masuk.

"minggu depan kita akan memulai syuting Real GOT7 musim ketiga. Mohon kerja samanya untuk semuanya."

.

.

Tak ada yang bertanya mengenai kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat tiba tiba Bambam melempar botol cukup keras. Jinyoung sendiri tak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi, begitu juga dengan Bambam. Jaebum dan juga Youngjae masih bungkam dengan hubungan mereka. Yugyeom masih dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Jinyoung yang setia diam dan menunggu. Serta Mark dan juga Jackson tak ada perkembangan.

.

Jackson melangkah terburu buru menuju dorm. Perasaan dia tidak tenang karena ponselnya mati saat sedang membaca pesan dari Youngjae. Yang dia ingat hanya ada nama Mark dan juga panas di pesan yang di kirim Youngjae. Dia tidak membaca lebih apa yang di minta Youngjae di pesan itu, tujuannya hanya dorm.

"ada apa?" tanya Jackson saat berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"pesananku sudah kau beli hyung?" tanya Youngjae keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan.

"aku tidak membacanya hingga selesai karena ponselku mati, aku hanya ingat Mark panas. Maksudnya apa?" Jaebum tersenyum jengkel di belakang Jackson. Mahkluk idiot di depannya ini sudah membuang Mark tapi diam diam mengkhawatirkannya.

"kau beli obat saja untuk Mark, dia demam." Jaebum mendorong Jackson keluar dari dorm. Sebelum pintu tertutup Jackson menahannya dengan sepatunya lalu mendorong pintu itu hingga kepalanya masuk ke dalam.

"hanya obat demam? Tak ada yang lain? Apa benar hanya demam? Batuk? Flu? Apa kau yakin sudah mengeceknya dengan benar?" Jaebum dan juga Jinyoung yang mendengarnya langsung mendorong kepala Jackson untuk keluar lagi. Tapi Jackson masih dengan sikap keras kepalanya.

"perlu aku belikan bubur lagi tidak? Atau mungkin makanan lembut lainnya?" Jackson menyembulkan lagi kepalanya berharap mendapat jawaban pasti dari teman seline nya.

"hyung belikan obat demam dan makanan kecil, lalu rawatlah Mark hyung." Bambam dan juga Youngjae keluar dari kamar Martial Art setelahnya berjalan menuju dapur, Yugyeom sedang memanaskan bubur. Jackson yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis lalu pergi membeli apa yang di katakan Bambam.

.

.

Ntah semenjak kapan Yugyeom lebih senang berada di dapur daripada di ruang tengah. Bukan karena banyak makanan atau es krim yang menggoda imannya. Tapi suasana dapur yang seperti ini dia suka. Saat Jinyoung memasak dan dia hanya duduk dan memperhatikan hyung nya. Yang pasti saat ini Jaebum tak akan mengganggu moment bahagia Yugyeom karena dia sudah tidur, dan juga kondisi dorm memang sudah sepi. Jinyoung saat ini sedang memanaskan bubur untuk Mark dan menunggu Jackson kembali dari membeli obat. Yugyeom dengan senang hati menemani hyung nya itu, dan Jinyoung dengan hati yang dongkol membiarkan Yugyeom menemaninya. Bukan dongkol tapi senang. Jinyoung membuat dua gelas susu hangat untuk Yugyeom dan juga dirinya.

"kau tau apa yang terjadi antara Jackson hyung dan juga Mark hyung?" Yugyeom bertanya pada Jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya meliriknya dari ujung gelas saat meminum susu nya. Jinyoung hanya mengangguk.

"lalu Jaebum hyung dan juga Youngjae hyung?" Jinyoung mengangguk lagi. Yugyeom ingin bertanya lagi, tapi dia diam.

"hyung aku pertanyaan, jawab dengan cepat jangan berpikir." Jinyoung bingung tapi dia hanya mengangguk.

"sayur atau buah."

"buah."

"daging ayam atau daging sapi."

"daging sapi."

"GOT7 atau JJp."

"GOT7."

"2AM atau 2PM."

"2PM." Yugyeom kaget mendengarnya.

"Taec hyung atau Khun Hyung."

"Taec hyung."

"Taec hyung atau Hyunwoo hyung."

"Hyunwoo hyung." (Hyunwoo itu nama aslinya Shownu MonstaX)

"Hyunwoo hyung atau Yugyeom"

"Yugyeom." Gotcha, Jinyoung terkena jebakan Yugyeom. Saat sadar Jinyoung lalu membulatkan matanya. Pura pura tak mengerti tapi wajahnya memerah. Yugyeom sendiri menahan tawa bahagianya. Hanya permainan kata saja sudah membuat senang Yugyeom. Besok besok dia akan memilih strategi lain untuk bisa mendekati hyungnya ini. Jinyoung mencuci gelasnya dan Yugyeom pamit ke kamarnya, saat Yugyeom sudah tak ada di tempat Jinyoung merutuki kesalahannya tadi. Otak dan mulutnya tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"Jie kau masih di dapur? Apa ini cukup untuk Mark? Aku tak mengerti cara mengurus orang sakit jadi aku membeli saja apa yang aku tau dan bertanya pada _kanosa_ di sana." Jackson membawa banyak makanan dan juga obat. Jinyoung ingin marah tapi dia sempat berpikir jika mungkin sisa obat lainnya bisa di simpan dan akan berguna nantinya.

"tak apa Jackson, ini sudah cukup. Kau bawa makanan ini pada Mark dan suruh dia minum obat. Semoga saja lusa dia sudah membaik. Kita ada shooting dan juga jadwal di Jepang. Kau juga ganti bajumu dulu atau setidaknya mandi agar badanmu terlihat segar." Jinyoung menyiapkan semuanya dengan masih berucap layaknya ibu ibu yang mengomel. Jackson hanya diam dan mendengarkan, jika Jinyoung sedang dalam mode dengarkan-omonganku-atau-kau-tau-akibatnya maka Jackson hanya menurut saja.

.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Jackson dengan telaten merawat Mark. Mark hanya menurut karena badanya benar benar lemas. Dia terlalu memkasakan dirinya untuk berlatih dan kurang istirahat maka berakhir seperti ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan dini hari, Mark terbangun karena haus. Saat menoleh ke kiri Mark melihat Jackson telungkup di kasurnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Mark berhasil melepaskan genggaman Jackson mencoba bangun dia merasa pusing dan tanpa sadar membenturkan kepalanya ke sisi tembok, Jackson yang kaget mendengar bunyi aneh terbangun dan melihat Mark mengaduh kesakitan.

"kau kenapa Mark? Masih sakit? Kau kan bisa membangunkanku?" Jackson membantu Mark yang masih linglung karena pusing sakit dan pusing terbentur.

"aku tak ingin mengganggumu." Mark mencoba bangkit sendiri lalu menghindari Jackson. Jackson merasa ada yang harus di bereskan karenanya dia mengikuti Mark ke dapur.

"bisa kita bicarakan baik baik. Aku tak ingin ada kecanggungan di antara kita." Jackson menarik Mark kembali ke kamarnya. Mensejajarkan duduknya lalu melihat ke mata Mark langsung. Mata itu indah dan juga rapuh.

"boleh aku jujur sekali lagi padamu. Dan aku harap setelah ini tak ada rahasia rahasia lagi di antara kita. Hyung jujur waktu itu aku sedang kacau. Aku tidak tau ada apa dengan diriku. Tapi saat kau mengatakan semuanya, jujur aku senang. Tapi ntah kenapa aku merasa begitu marah pada dirimu karena kau menyembunyikan itu semua. Aku merasa bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak percaya padaku, atau mungkin kau meragukanku. Dan lagi di tambah saat itu kau mabuk, aku tak habis pikir dimana akal sehatmu hingga kau berani menyentuh minuman itu. Aku benar benar kacau dan aku tak haaaaah." Jackson menyentuh pundak Mark lalu menunduk. Tak berani melihat mata itu. "apakah harapanmu masih ada hyung?"

Mark tersenyum bahagia. Tapi Jackson masih menunduk. "aku selalu menunggumu Jackson. Seperti yang selalu orang lain katakan, tempat ternyaman yang kau miliki adalah rumahmu. Aku tau rumahmu jauh di China sana dan membutuhkan waktu berjam jam untuk ke sana. Tapi kau bisa menjadikan aku sebagai rumahmu di sa …" Jackson lalu memeluk erat Mark. Dia tidak tau jika rasanya akan seperti ini.

"apa kita baik sekarang?" Jackson bertanya perlahan. Dan di balas anggukan oleh Mark.

"kita baik, dan juga aku baik baik saja." Jackson mengernyitkan dahi saat tiba tiba Mark terjatuh di pundaknya. Jinyoung yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Mark dan Jackson lalu masuk ke dalam.

"idiot kenapa kau menyuruhnya untuk duduk terlalu lama. Dia masih demam harus banyak istirahat."

.

.

Jackson masih memperhatikan Jinyoung sedangkan Jinyoung pura pura acuh.

"kau mendengarkan omonganku dengan Mark? Ya kan?" Jackson menembak langsung Jinyoung, sedang yang di tembak hanya menampilkan giginya tanpa dosa.

"aku tak tau jika kalian ke dapur, aku panic dan bersembunyi di bawah meja. Lalu melihat kalian kembali ke kamar, karena penasaran aku mengikuti kalian. Dan yah kau tau selanjutnya." Jinyoung memainkan sendok pudingnya.

"kenapa kau bersembunyi? Seperti maling. Apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?" tanya Jackson lagi menyelidik.

"aku tak melakukan apapun, hanya berpikir saja."

"berpikir tapi saat melihat membermu datang kau bersembunyi? Apa yang kau lakukan, atau apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jinyoung merasa jika pikiran Jackson sudah kemana mana.

"tak ada. Aku serius!" Jinyoung meyakinkan Jackson.

"oh Yugyeom, kau sudah bangun? Mau susu?" Jackson spontan berbicara pada seseorang di belakang Jinyoung. Melihat reaksi Jinyoung seperti itu Jackson tau apa yang di pikirkan Jinyoung. "tak ada Yugyeom. Aku hanya menggertakmu." Ledek Jackson. Jinyoung menoleh ke belakang dan tak ada siapa siapa di sana. Jinyoung meluruskan tangannya dengan tetap menggenggam gelas susu lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara tangannya.

"aku tak mau seperti kalian. Maksudku jika kalian memang sama sama menyukai. Sedangkan aku, aku tak tau dia bagaimana. Kita hanya sering saling menjahili satu sama lain, dan juga dia masih kecil aku tak mau pikiran dia ternodai dengan hubungan seperti ini." Jackson mengerti sekarang. Benar kata Bambam, Jinyoung memang mirip dengan Mark.

"kau jangan seperti ini, lebih baik mencoba daripada hanya duduk diam dan menunggu."

"aku tak ingin menunggunya. Dia layak mendapat yang lebih baik. Masa depan dia jauh lebih penting."

"tapi jika masa depan dia adalah dirimu, bagaimana?" Jackson mencoba meyakinkan Jinyoung, dia tidak ingin Jinyoung dan Yugyeom sama seperti dirinya dan juga Mark.

"aku ingin mengkhianati perasaanku sendiri."

"tapi kau tak bisa kan?" Jinyoung menganggukan kepalanya. Jackson tersenyum miris. Dia meninggalkan Jinyoung di dapur. Mengusak rambut Jinyoung lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Sebelum meninggalkan dapur Jackson berucap sesuatu pada Jinyoung.

" _you don't have to hear I love you to know that someone does. Listen carefully, people speak from the heart more often than you think."_

Di sisi lain dari ruang dapur ada yang tersenyum miris. Walau senyum itu mengisyaratkan bahagia tapi di satu sisi senyum itu menghasilkan duka.

" _I know this feeling is wrong. And loving you was my favorite mistake."_

.

"maafkan aku Yugyeom."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

 **Tuan's** : 2jae udah beres? Yakin? *evil laugh . Markson happy ending? Nonono hahaha . Pepigyeom masih panjang perjalanannya.

 **Anaknyamarkson** : markson belom selesai dear~ oh iya aku juga punya wattpad kok, tapi masih pake nama asliku. Nanti kalo udah di samarin aku kabarin hohoho

 **atMeYou & kakakakakakakaka** : aku udah ada cerita pepigyeom tapi bingung mau di taro di mana. Nanti pas comeback Just Right, apa comeback If You Do, apa comeback Confession Song apa pas di Amazing GOT7 fanmeeting. Progress nya pepigyeom dari jaman Just Right sampe Never ever gitu gitu aja ngga ada perkembangan-_-

 **arschimchim** : di lanjutkan kok, pasti. Mohon bersabar, sedang proses~

 **gates** : markson udah kok, udah selese tapi masih lanjut ceritanya

 **agase** : udah up ceritanya. Thank you udah suka sama ceritanya. Mampir mapir aja liat cerita yang lainnya. Mereka bersatu kok, jikalau yang maha kuasa menghendaki~

kok aku takut yah liat review dari kalian-_- tapi makasih yah yang udah mau review. Di tunggu review an yang lainnya yah.

Peace ou! Jjai~


	9. Chapter 9

Saat manager masuk ke dalam dorm pagi ini, suasana dorm sangat ramai dan juga berisik. Jaebum, Jackson dan juga Jinyoung dengan berbagai macam nada tinggi menghiasi pagi dorm mereka. Jinyoung yang kewalahan menyiapkan sarapan, sedangkan Bambam dan Youngjae hanya mengacau di dapur. Jaebum yang sibuk bertengkar dengan Jackson masalah kamar mandi dan tugas membersihkannya. Yugyeom dengan gaya _stay cool_ nya membersihkan ruang tengah. Dan Mark yang masih 'bobo cantik' di kamarnya. Manager yang melihat suasana dorm sudah kembali seperti semula merasa senang, tak seperti beberapa bulan lalu yang begitu suram dan menyedihkan. Sang manager menghampiri Yugyeom yang sedang bernyanyi tak jelas membersihkan lemari dan juga jendela dorm mereka. Menghiraukan teriakan Jaebum dan juga Jackson di depan kamar mandi.

"Gyeom sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini. Aku ingin mengumpulkan kalian untuk membahas schedule kalian besok siang." Park Nayoung, sang manager bertanya pada maknae group yang di balas dengan gerakan gerakan aneh. Karena tak dapat tanggapan dari makane group dan juga member yang lain tak tau jika dia datang, Park Nayoung memutuskan ke kamar Martial Art untuk mengecek kondisi Mark.

"Mark bagaimana kondisimu hari ini? Sudah membaikkah?" Mark yang sedang berbaring mencoba untuk duduk, tapi sakit kepala akibat terbentur masih terasa jadi dia mencoba untuk berbaring kembali.

"aku sudah membaik, tapi tadi pagi aku tak sengaja membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok alhasil kepalaku masih pusing sekarang." Saat mengatakan itu Jackson ke kamar dengan mengomel menggunakan berbagai macam bahasa.

"oh hyung, semenjak kapan kau ada di sini? Kenapa aku tidak tau kau datang?"

"kau terlalu sibuk bertengkar dengan Jaebum tadi. Oh Jackson apa kondisi Mark sudah membaik?" Manager kembali bertanya pada Jackson mengenai kondisi Mark.

"aku tak apa …"

"Mark masih demam, jika itu yang ingin kau dengar hyung." Jackson melebarkan matanya padanya Mark untuk menurut semua perkataannya. Sedangkan Mark ingin melawan tapi tak jadi saat manager melihatnya dan melihat Jackson yang sedang mengarahkan dua jarinya ke mata dan mengarahkannya pada Mark. Jackson yang sedang overprotective itu menakutkan.

"baiklah, nanti kumpul di ruang tengah ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Saat manager keluar kamar, Mark menyibak selimutnya.

"kau? Aku sudah tak apa apa kenapa menyuruhku istirahat lagi?"

"kau lupa? besok kita akan ke America. Dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini kau ingin ikut shooting?" Jackson mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Mark. Mengecek suhu tubuh Mark. "cepatlah sembuh Mark, ini merupakan kesempatan langka untukku. Aku harap kau siap menerima konsekuensinya nanti."

"selama itu ada kau, aku percaya kita akan baik baik saja." Mark memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Jackson.

"ayo keluar. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Saat Jackson menarik tangan Mark, Mark berucap pelan.

"Jackson, apa tidak sebaiknya aku menghubungi Grace tentang hal ini. Semoga saja dia mau membantu."

"aku tak ingin bantuan dari siapa pun. Aku ingin datang dengan usahaku sendiri, seperti apa yang di lakukan Grace dulu. Dia perempuan bisa melakukannya, apalagi aku yang seorang lelaki. Percayalah padaku." Dan terakhir Jackson mencium kening Mark. Jackson masih merasakan hangat di tubuh Mark. 'semoga berjalan lancar.' Jackson bermonolog, meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia bisa memiliki Mark seutuhnya.

Jackson membantu Mark berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Mark tak menyangka jika suasana dorm kembali normal seperti dulu. Tapi di balik bisingnya dorm ada member yang masih senang dengan _poker face_ nya. Menyembunyikan fakta yang dia dengar pagi tadi.

"besok siang adalah acara perdana kalian di musim ketiga. Untuk episode pertama ini kalian berada di agensi. Tema nya GOT the power. Dari tema nya kalian sudah menebak bagaimana selanjutnya. Untuk Mark, jika kau memang masih sakit tak perlu ikut dulu juga tak apa, karena malamnya kita akan berangkat ke America untuk first fanmeet di sana. Aku mengharapkan kerja sama kalian dan kesehatan kalian juga. Untuk Jaebum dan juga Jinyoung tolong kalian urus sisanya. Aku pulang dulu."

.

.

Malamnya, Mark dan Jackson masih memperdebatkan masalah shooting untuk besok. Mark tetap ingin mengikuti perdana variety mereka, sedangkan Jackson melarangnya karena kondisi Mark belum stabil. Jaebum dan Jinyoung hanya memperhatikan keduanya dengan tersenyum bahagia. Youngjae, Bambam dan Yugyeom memilih untuk berkumpul di kamar Yugbam, karena jika hyung mereka sedang dalam kondisi tidak stabil para maknae yang akan terkena dampaknya. Jaebum masih asik dengan minuman susu strawberry nya, Jinyoung dengan pudingnya.

"benarkan hyung apa yang aku katakan?" tanya Jackson pada Jaebum.

"kau menggunakan berbagai macam bahasa, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti." Jaebum mengangkat bahunya pura pura tak tau. Mark memandang memohon pada Jinyoung tapi Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"saranku sih lihat kondisi Mark besok pagi saja." Dan setelahnya Jaebum masuk ke dalam kamar, Jinyoung hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan ke dapur. Jackson dan Mark masih berdebat, lalu tiba tiba hening. Jinyoung melihat Mark berada di ruang tengah sendirian dan Jackson ntah pergi kemana.

"bagaimana keadaanmu hyung? membaik?" tanya Jinyoung duduk di sebelah Mark.

"aku sudah sehat Jie, apa salahnya jika aku ikut acara kita?" Mark masih tak mengerti arti pertanyaan Jinyoung. Jinyoung tersenyum senang.

"maksudku keadaanmu, kau dan Jackson? Sepertinya kalian sang-at-ba-ik?" JInyoung sengaja mengeja kata terakhir. Saat mengerti maksud Jinyoung, Mark hanya menunduk.

"aku tak terlalu ingat semalam karena kepalaku sakit karena terbentur. Yang aku ingat saat tiba tiba Jackson menarikku kembali ke kamar dan kita saling jujur. Dan terakhir saat aku mengatakan bahwa kita baik baik saja sekarang. Dan paginya Jackson menyambutku dengan sayang." Tapi Mark masih menunduk, seperti ada yang di sembunyikan.

"apa ada masalah lain di antara kalian? Padahal kalian baru memulainya, tapi kenapa kau merasa seperti beban hubungan kalian bertambah?" untuk yang kali ini Jinyoung tak bisa menebak apa yang di pikirkan Mark. Tapi Mark hanya bergumam lalu berlalu ke kamar. Jinyoung tak menggubris diamnya Mark dan memilih mematikan lampu dorm. Saat memasuki kamarnya yang kebetulan melewati kamar Yugbam, Jinyoung hanya melihat Youngjae dan juga Yugyeom.

"kau tidak tidur Jae? Jaebum hyung sudah di kamar. Lalu kemana Bambam?"

"oh sudah? Tadi Bambam pergi dengan Jackson hyung. Aku kembali ke kamar ya hyung, Gyeom."

Suasana kamar menjadi hening saat Youngjae keluar kamar. Pintu kamar Jinyoung belum tertutup, dia membereskan barang barangnya untuk keberangkatan besok. Yugyeom melihat siluet hyungnya yang sedang merapikan barang. Ingin menghampiri tapi takut merasa canggung. Yugyeom masih memikirkan pembicaraan Jackson dan Jinyoung pagi tadi di dapur.

'kau menyimpannya terlalu rapi. Hingga aku tak tau siapa kau sebenarnya. Dan saat aku mengetahui semua tentang dirimu, aku harus berpura pura menjadi idiot.' Yugyeom bermonolog. Dia masih tidak paham dengan jalan pemikiran Jinyoung.

Di lain pihak, Jinyoung merasa prustasi jika harus di tinggal berdua dengan Yugyeom seperti ini. Ingin rasanya dia menangis dan mengatakan pada Yugyeom jika dia juga menyukainya. Tapi yang di pikirkan Jinyoung tidak masuk akal. Dengan sisi dewasa yang di miliki Jinyoung, dia harus mempertaruhkan harga dirinya pada anak kecil seperti Yugyeom (istilahnya tuh kayak, ya kali gua di SEMEin sama bocah). Jinyoung menutup pintu kamarnya lalu mematikan lampu.

'semoga besok saat fajar terbit, ketika aku melihat matamu dan aku tak merasakan apapun.'

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jackson terlihat geram. Dia benar benar marah pada Mark karena tetap nekat akan ikut ke agensi walau kondisi badan sedang tidak fit. Member yang lain sedang menyiapkan peralatan mereka karena setelah mereka shooting mereka akan segera berangkat ke bandara. Dengan segala bujuk rayu dan aegyo khas Mark akhirnya Jackson mengiyakan kemauan Mark dengan syarat jika kondisi tidak enak segera berkabar agar tidak melanjutkan shooting. Selama proses shoot mereka bertingkah seperti biasanya, tak ada ke canggungan di antara mereka. Jinyoung dan Yugyeom pun mengesampingkan perasaan mereka demi acara mereka. Saat bagian cek berat badan dan juga tinggi badan mereka bergurau seperti biasa. Tapi jika di perhatikan mereka selalu berdiri dengan pasangan mereka. Yugyeom yang selalu mendekati Jinyoung. Youngjae yang selalu bersembunyi di belakang Jaebum. Dan juga Mark yang duduk di belakang, yang selalu di pantau oleh Jackson. Bambam selalu sebagai pemanis keadaan.

Saat break dan mereka melakukan pemanasan, bermain dengan alat olahraga, Jackson menghampiri kru untuk mengecek perlengkapan kesehatan, takut jika Mark drop saat shooting. Banyak moment berharga di episode ini, saat semua member merayakn ulang tahun Bambam dan juga leader mereka yang mendapatkan skor terendah saat bermain punch.

Selesai acara mereka bersiap menuju bandara. Di perjalanan mereka masih membahas tema acara mereka hari ini. Bagaimana Jackson dan juga Yugyeom menggoda Jaebum karena skor nya. Dan juga Youngjae dan Bambam menggoda Jackson karena dia merupakan member terpendek di group. Jaebum pun membahas perkembangan Bambam dan juga Yugyeom yang tumbuh sangat cepat. Bagaimana mereka sudah menjadi dewasa sekarang ini, berbeda saat dulu traine. Jinyoung yang mendengar Jaebum membahas Yugyeom tiba tiba diam dan menyibukkan diri. Sedangkan Yugyeom memperhatikan perubahan sikap Jinyoung.

.

.

.

Pembagian kamar hotel sama seperti biasanya. Mark-Yugyeom, Jaebum-Youngjae, Jackson-Bambam dan Jinyoung bersama manager.

"Yugyeom kau tidur dengan Bambam yah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Mark." Tawar Jackson.

"aku baru akan meminta pada manager untuk menggati kamar, aku juga ada perlu dengan Jinyoung hyung." Bambam yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka mengenai tukar kamar lalu dengan tanggap memanggil manager mereka.

"hyung kau denganku yah. Jackson hyung akan pergi dengan Mark hyung dan Yugyeom ada urusan dengan Jinyoung hyung." Manager mereka hanya mengagguk setuju, Jackson dan Yugyeom menangis haru akan pengertian Bambam.

.

.

Saat berada di depan kamarnya dengan Jinyoung, Yugeyom mencoba merilekskan diri agar tak gugup. Saat memasuki kamarnya, Jinyoung sedang membersihkan diri. Yugyeom berdiri di dekat jendela, saat melihat pantulan Jinyoung dari kaca jendela dan Yugyeom hanya mengamati.

"kau! Kenapa kau? Di mana Nayoung hyung?" Jinyoung bersikap normal dengan masih mengeringkan rambut.

"hyung bisa kita bicara sebentar." Yugyeom memutar tubuhnya dengan ekspresi serius, dan Jinyoung sangat tidak suka dengan situasi ini.

.

Jackson menghampiri Mark yang masih sibuk dengan barangnya.

"keadaanmu bagaimana Mark?" Mark masih menyibukkan diri. Jackson masih mengamati Mark. Tapi Jackson merasa aneh dengan diamnya Mark dan barang barangnya. "mau sampai kapan kau mengacuhkan ku hyung?" Jackson menarik paksa Mark agar melihat ke arahnya, tapi yang di dapat adalah badan Mark yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"aku tak berani bertemu dengan orang tuaku Jack."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

 **Anaknyamarkson** : sabar, markson masih ada kok ceritanya. Ngeliat username mu, anaknya markson? Hmmm anaknya markson bukannya Bambam yah? Hahaha *maafgaje-_-

 **Tuan's** : nih aku kasih markson happy ending hahaha

 **Tuan's & atMeYou** : tenang pepigyeom lagi beraksi kok~

 **Agasae & arschimchim** : 2jae nya nanti yah, udah aku siapin cerita buat mereka. yang sekarang pepigyeom dulu~

Jangan marah marah yah, ini kan cuma cerita ;p tapi di tunggu review nya juga yah,yang lain juga tolong review nya,dengan sangat senang hati aku menerima masukkan dari kalian~

Peace out! Jjai~


	10. Chapter 10

Setibanya di America mereka di berikan waktu istirahat hingga besok mereka melakukan rehearsal untuk fanmeet. Jaebum dan Youngjae lebih memilih untuk beridam di kamar mereka, Bambam membantu manager menyiapkan schedule mereka.

"aku tak berani bertemu dengan orang tuaku Jack." Mark gagal menahan air matanya saat tiba di America. Pemikiran aneh itu terus datang saat melihat fans mereka di bandara. Senyum cerah fans yang membuat Mark kembali memikirkan hubungannya. Padahal hubungan itu belum genap satu minggu, terhitung tiga hari mereka menjalaninya dan Mark sudah tidak sanggup. "aku harus mengatakannya pada Grace." Mark melepaskan pegangan Jackson lalu mencari ponselnya. Jackson sendiri sebenarnya geram dengan sifat putus asa Mark.

" _Grace? Are you at home? Can we …"_ Jackson mengambil ponsel Mark, mematikan ponsel itu lalu melemparnya jauh jauh.

"lihat aku Mark? Apa kau masih tak percaya padaku? Apa kau masih meragukanku?" Jackson memegang pundak Mark yang bergetar. Mark tak berani melihat Jakson, dia berusha melepas genggaman Jackson. Saat Jackson akan berbicara lagi ponsel milik Jackson bergetar. Mark melihat panggilan masuk berasal dari Grace. Saat Jackson melepaskan genggamannya Mark mengambil cepat ponsel Jackson lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Jackson mengerjarnya.

"buka pintunya Mark? Aku mohon. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik baik. Mark!?" Jackson menggendor pintu kamar mandi, sedangkan Mark hanya menggeleng dengan menggenggam ponsel Jackson.

*on the phone

 _G : Jackson? Are you there? What happenad to Mark? Hey!?_

 _M : Grace, it's me Mark_

 _G : oh Jesus, are you okay? Hey, what's wrong?_

"jika kau memang ingin berbicara pada Grace, berbicaralah. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Mungkin jika ada dia kau bisa merasa lebih nyaman dan tenang. Ajak dia untuk bertemu di hotel." Jackson menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu kamar mandi. Mark yang ingin melanjutkan perbincangannya tertunda saat dia mendapat ijin dari Jackson untuk mengundang Grace. Dengan perlahan Mark membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jackson.

"aku belum mengatakan apapun pada Grace. Akan lebih adil jika kau yang mengundangnya." Mark melangkah menuju jendela, menjauh dari Jackson agar dia tidak mendengar perbincangan Jackson dan Grace. Dari pantulan kaca jendela Mark dapat melihat Jackson menjelaskan secara perlahan dan hati hati. Melihat ekspresi Jackson yang tiba tiba tersenyum cerah lalu berjalan mendekat, Mark tau jika Grace akan membantunya.

" _I get in. Tonight in our room. Yes see you too."_ Jackson menyerah. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti perkataan Mark, karena dia sadar bahwa dirinya juga merasa takut sama seperti Mark. Jackson meraih tangan Mark untuk mendekat pada dirinya. Jackson mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Mark berdiri di depannya. Mark menangkup wajah Jackson, menatap matanya dengan rasa haru. Mengucapkan terima kasih melalui tatapannya. Jackson hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Memeluk Mark yang masih berdiri di depannya, mendengarkan detak jantung Mark yang menggila. Mereka nyaris saja bertengkar hebat jika Jackson tidak menahan amarahnya. Mark memainkan rambut Jackson yang terduduk di depannya. Pelukan Jackson mengerat.

"aku minta maaf. Kau benar. Aku pun sama takutnya dengan dirimu. Aku berpura pura menjadi kuat agar kau tak merasa takut. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tak bisa. Aku tak tau akan seperti apa jadinya nanti. Orang tuamu sudah menganggapku, menganggap kita semua sebagai anaknya. Aku takut mengkhianati mereka jika tau aku mencintai anaknya dan mengubah anaknya menjadi seperti ini."

.

"hyung bisa kita bicara sebentar." Yugyeom menghampiri Jinyoung yang masih mengeringkan rambut.

"jangan mendekat." Jinyoung mengucapkan secara perlahan dan jelas. Yugyeom menghentikan langkahnya saat Jinyoung juga menghentikan mengeringkan rambutnya.

"aku ingin berbicara padamu. Berbaliklah." Yugyeom mencoba menyentuh pundak Jinyoung.

"aku mohon jangan mendekat atau jangan menyentuhku." Jinyoung memohon. "katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku akan mendengarkannya." Yugyeom tersenyum miris. 'seperti inikah kau saat aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku hyung.' Yugyeom bermonolog.

"apa kau pernah berpikir hari ini akan datang?" Yugyeom tau Jinyoung tidak akan menjawabnya.

"kenapa kau begitu keras kepala hyung? kenapa kau begitu jahat pada perasaanmu sendiri? apa yang membuatmu ragu? Apa yang membuatmu takut? Mark hyung saja mengesampingkan semuanya demi mendapatkan kebahagiannya sendiri." Jinyoung tersenyum mendengarnya, persis seperti apa yang di katakan Bambam.

"aku tak ingin berpura pura lagi setelah tau perasaanmu. Aku tak mau semuanya menjadi terlambat ketika aku tak sempat mengatakannya dan kau sudah mencoba untuk menghilangkannya. Hyung bisakah kau jujur padaku? apa yang kau takutkan? Mereka? fans? Agensi? Orang tua kita?"

Jinyoung membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat Yugyeom. Ini yang dia benci mengenai dirinya, dia akan menjadi lemah jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan Yugyeom.

"maaf Gyeom, aku bingung. Aku terlalu nyaman dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang. Aku tak mau jika kita merubahnya akan berdampak lain nantinya. Aku tak ingin mereka semua tau tentang hubungan kita. Semua orang tau tentang Markson dan juga 2jae sebelum mereka menjadi sekarang ini. Bagaimana mereka memperlakukan pasangan mereka masing masing. Tapi kau dan aku, kita berbeda. Kita selalu bertengkar karena hal hal kecil. Aku takut jika memulainya akan berdampak saat kita berada di depan kamera atau di depan fans saat fan …" Yugyeom lelah. Dia meraih wajah Jinyoung. Dengan segala rasa prustasi dan kesalnya, Yugyeom mengungkapkan semuanya melalui ciuman mereka. Di akhir ciuman mereka Yugyeom memberikan sentuhan manis, mengatakan jika semuanya baik baik saja.

"dengar hyung aku tak tau ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Aku pun belajar dari Bambam. Dimana aku harus bersikap menjadi Yugyeom maknae GOT7 dan menjadi Kim Yugyeom. Jika itu yang selama ini kau pikirkan maka aku akan menjadi maknae GOT7 yang senang menjahili Junior hyung dan hyung hyung lainnya saat on kamera. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini, dimana kita meninggalkan gemerlap panggung aku akan menjadi seorang Kim Yugyeom yang mencintai Park Jinyoung." hanya kata kata itu yang di inginkan Jinyoung keluar dari mulut Yugyeom. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kata kata itu akan keluar di saat mereka sama sama prustasi, tidak dengan cara yang romantic. Jika dari dulu dia mengatakannya, Jinyoung tidak akan merasakan beban beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dia selalu menganggap jika Yugyeom masih anak kecil, yang sebenarnya itu hanya pajangan karena dia adalah maknae group.

"aku tak menyangka seorang Yugyeom punya sisi dewasa seperti ini." Jinyoung menghindari Yugyeom karena ciuman tadi, yang artinya mereka sudah baik baik saja.

"ingat hyung saat ini aku Kim Yugyeom, bukan maknae GOT7." Yugyeom memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang saat Jinyoung sedang merapikan bajunya. "untuk seterusnya jika kau ingin melakukan apapun di depan fans, lakukan saja. Aku tak masalah akan hal itu."

"jika kita bisa untuk tidak berubah, untuk apa kita berubah. Malah lebih menjijikan jika kau tiba tiba berubah jadi romantic seperti ini." Jinyoung melepaskan tangan Yugyeom di pinggangnya.

"aku pikir kau suka yang seperti itu." Yugyeom mengekori Jinyoung.

"siapa yang bilang aku suka hal hal romantic seperti itu." Jinyoung merebahkan dirinya di kasur lalu membaca buku yang di ambilnya dari tasnya.

"dari novel yang kau baca. Dan aku tak menyangka kau juga suka membaca buku dengan tema seperti itu." Yugyeom berkacak pinggang.

"tema apa yang kau maksud?" Yugyeom lalu mengambil novel yang di baca Jinyoung lalu membuka buku itu dengan cepat. Setelah menemukan apa yang di cari lalu di serahkan pada Jinyoung. Ekspresi Jinyoung berubah menjadi malu dan mukanya memerah karena dia membaca bagian yang di tunjuk Yugyeom.

"coba jelaskan padaku maksud dari cerita ini. Dan apa kau menikmati ceritanya? Hmmm."

.

.

.

Jackson bertemu dengan Grace dan Joey di lobby lalu mengajak mereka ke kamar. Selama di lift Jackson berusaha menghindari tatapan Grace. Saat memasuki kamar Mark merasa gugup karena dia tidak jika Joey akan ikut.

"jadi apakah itu benar? Apa yang di katakan Jackson di telphone tadi benar Mark?" Grace langsung menghampiri Mark. Mark yang di tanyai bingung harus menjawab apa, dengan Joey yang terus memandang harap untuk jawaban pasti.

"ya itu benar." Mark berucap lirih. Grace mengusap wajahnya bingung sedangkan Joey dengan muka bingungnya menatap Mark. Mark hanya mengangguk. Joey lalu menatap Jackson yang berdiri di dekat kamar mandi.

" _mom and dad?"_ Joey hanya mengucapkan kata itu dan itu sukses membuat mereka yang berada di kamar kekurangan oksigen. Bahkan seorang Grace pun bingung harus berbuat apa.

"pertama aku anak perempuan pertamanya, sekarang kau anak lelaki pertamanya. Semenjak kapan Mark? Jackson?" Grace bertanya kepada keduanya. Mark meminta tolong bantuan pada Jackson tapi dia hanya diam berdiri.

"semenjak aku di traine." Mark menjawab lirih. Jackson tersenyum senang. 'ternyata kita sama sama bodoh, saling menunggu' Jackson bermonolog.

"lalu kau Jackson, semenjak kapan?" Grace memberikan tatapan tak suka karena Jackson hanya berdiam diri di sana.

"sama seperti Mark." Joey jengah dengan semuanya.

"lalu kalian memanggil Grace untuk meminta pertolongan, begitu?" Joey memandang Jackson tak suka.

"aku tidak, tapi Mark. Aku ingin dengan usahaku sendiri datang ke rumah." Jackson berucap yakin.

"kalian ada rencana ke rumah kapan?" tanya Grace pada keduanya, tapi itu lebih di tunjukkan kepada Jackson.

"secepatnya. Mungkin lusa." Mark hanya melihat Jackson dengan tatapan tak yakin.

"baguslah, semakin cepat semakin bagus. Papa dan Mama sudah menunggu kalian berdua."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

Jadi ceritanya novel yang di baca Jinyoung itu novel karangan _Julian Quinn, Johanna Lindsey_. Novel novel klasik romance Inggris jaman 1970. Alur ceritanya bagus dan romantic banget, pengaturan bahasanya juga bagus, Inggris kuno. Tapi novel itu isinya 20+++ gitu hahahahaha. Aku bacanya agak geli karena itu bener bener detail banget. Jadi pas baca itu aku langsung inget pepigyeom, dan karakter Yugyeom itu cocok banget di jadiin karakter mesum gitu #eh hahaha

Di mohon review nya yah kesayangan~

Peace out! Jjai~


	11. Chapter 11

Malamnya setelah melakukan fanmeet di 3 tempat selama 6 hari, mereka berkumpul di rumah Mark untuk merayakannya. Tak ada yang aneh saat pesta berlangsung, semuanya sama seperti biasa. Manager mengijinkan mereka untuk menginap di rumah Mark, lalu besoknya mereka akan bersiap untuk kembali ke Korea, itupun jika mereka meninginkan untuk pulang secapatnya.

Yugyeom tak pernah menuntut apapun permintaan Jinyoung. Jika apa yang di katakan Jinyoung memang yang terbaik untuk mereka, maka Yugyeom akan menurutinya. Tapi arah pandangnya tak pernah lepas dari Jinyoung. Memang benar apa yang di katakan hyungnya di dapur waktu itu, bahwa Jinyoung adalah masa depannya, sumber kebahagiannya. Youngjae dan Bambam menghampiri Yugyeom yang sedang duduk di teras rumah dekat kolam renang. Memperhatikan para hyung hyung nya yang bercerita.

"aku perhatikan beberapa hari ini kau terlihat cerah sekali Gyeom, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Youngjae memberikan segelas muniman soda pada Yugyeom. Youngjae dan Bambam memperhatikan arah pandangan Yugyeom.

"berhasilkah?" tanya Bambam. Yugeyom hanya menganggukan kepalanya senang.

"tapi aku tak melihat ada perkembangan di antara kalian?" tanya Youngjae saat mengambil makanan ringan di tangan Bambam. Youngjae dan Bambam bertengkar kecil merebutkan makanan. Yugyeom menengahi dengan mengambil makanan itu lalu memakannya(maklum sih dia kan bongsor).

"aku memahami semua pemikiran negative Jinyoung hyung selama ini. Setiap malam dia bercerita, mengeluh, menderita tentang hubungan ini. Mengatakan jika hubungan ini salah, persis seperti Mark hyung katakan pada Jackson hyung. Aku mencoba menenangkannya dan lihatlah sekarang. Kita berdua sama sama tau bahwa tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui hubungan kita yang semakin akrab. Kita tak ingin semua orang mengolok olok hubungan kita. Karena itu, saat ini kita berada di tempat masing masing, menjaga segala keinginan dengan sabar, dan kita akan tersenyum di saat kita akan tersenyum." Jinyoung melihat dari seberang kolam lalu tersenyum pada Yugyeom. Yugyeom terkejut ketika Jinyoung tersenyum padanya. Perasaan hangat itu selalu ada ketika mereka melakukan kontak mata.

.

"sepertinya hubungan kalian lancar lancar saja." Mark mendekati Jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum senang. "sebenarnya aku tak tau ada apa dengan kalian berdua jika Bambam tidak cerita padaku." Jackson lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Jinyoung dan Jaebum duduk di sebelah Mark.

"aku selalu takut dengan setiap kata kata yang akan dia ucapkan. Dan malam itu aku mencoba untuk percaya dengan perkataannya." Jinyoung melihat para maknae line sedang bertengkar merebut makanan. Dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum saat Yugyeom memandangnya.

"tapi kenapa kau terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa masih ada yang mengganjal?" tanya Jackson saat melihat ke anehan pada Jinyoung.

"aku merasa terbebani dengan hubungan ini. Aku tak ingin hubungan ini berlanjut terlalu jauh." Jinyoung menggenggam erat gelasnya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita berempat?" Mark bertanya pelan.

"mungkin jika kau dengan Jackson, beda cerita. Di negara kalian hubungan seperti ini sudah wajar. Tapi di Korea hal seperti ini masih sangat tabu."

"kau mencoba menyindirku Jinyoung?" Jaebum merasa tersindir dengan perkataan Jinyoung.

"aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu. Tapi aku memikirkan orang tua kita hyung. Bagaimana mereka jika tau anaknya memiliki hubungan seperti ini? Lain halnya dengan Mark hyung, orang tua mereka menerima dunia seperti itu, karena anaknya memang ada yang seperti itu. Maafkan aku Mark hyung." Mark hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Jinyoung. "tapi orang tua kita beda. Kita di Korea, yang sudah aku jelaskan tadi. Culture budaya kita pun berbeda. Dan aku yakin orang tuamu Jackson, pasti mereka akan mendukungmu demi kebahagiaanmu. Kalian mengerti maksudku kan?" Mark hanya diam. Memang apa yang di katakan Jinyoung benar, tapi untuk berbicara kepada orang tuanya mengenai hubungan ini tidak semudah dengan kasusnya Grace dulu. Mark mencoba melirik Jackson. Mark hanya melihat Jackson yang menarawang kakinya di kolom, menatap kosong pada kaki kaki yang bermain di air kolam. Sedangkan Jaebum, dia belum memikirkan untuk mengatakan pada orang tuanya. Karena tujuannya hanya Youngjae. Dia belum memikirkan untuk ke depannya hubungan mereka akan seperti apa.

.

"aku pun sama. Aku hanya terlalu nyaman dengan Jaebum hyung karena dia seperti hyungku. Aku bingung harus membedakan mana mencintai seseorang dan menyayangi seseorang sebagai keluarga. Aku ingin membuktikan semuanya dengan cara menjauhinya. Dan aku tau bahwa aku memang mencintainya bukan menyayangi dia seperti hyungku. Sejujurnya aku tau mau berpikir untuk ke depannya hubungan kita seperti apa, tapi mendengar Jackson hyung akan mengatakan sejujurnya tentang hubungan mereka kepada keluarga Mark hyung, aku pun ingin di perlakukan seperti itu." Youngjae merebahkan badannya dengan kaki yang masih berada di kolam.

"aku tak habis pikir jika hubungan kalian akan sangat menyusahkan. Aku pikir dengan menjalin hubungan seperti ini, tidak dengan para idol girl group lainnya akan lebih mudah. Tapi ternyata menyembunyikan hubungan seperti ini sama saja dengan kau menggenggam mawar berduri yang tak terlihat. Hubungan kalian terlihat indah seperti bunga mawar, tapi indahnya hubungan kalian akan tetap menyakitkan karena duri yang tak terlihat itu." Bambam berucap asal. Yugyeom selalu tertegun dengan perkataan Bambam. Dia tau Bambam hanya mengucap asal, tapi perkataannya selalu benar.

"dan aku adalah salah seorang yang cemas akan duri tak terlihat itu." Bagaimanapun perkataan Bambam ada benarnya. Kedekatan mereka memang terlihat indah, bertingkah layaknya saudara yang saling mendukung, tapi di balik itu semua mereka menyimpan hubungan terlarang yang jauh dari bayangan publik dan juga media.

"lalu setelah kalian mengatakan seperti ini padaku, apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya?" Bambam menoleh ke arah Youngjae dan Yugyeom.

"terima kasih." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Bambam ingin menangis, tapi dia alihkan pandangannya menuju para hyung.

"pembicaraan ini hanya ada di antara kita. Aku tau mereka juga pasti membahas hubungan ini. Aku harap setelah kita tiba di Korea nanti, semua pembicaraan kita di sini akan tetap tertinggal di sini." Youngjae memeluk Yugyeom dan Bambam lalu meninggalkan mereka di kolam.

"aku seperti ini karena belajar darimu. Terima kasih karena kau mau menjadi temanku." Yugyeom menepuk pundak Bambam lalu menyusul Youngjae masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

"bam, apa kau tau tentang hubungan mereka semua?" Joey menghampiri Bambam yang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam.

"yap aku tau, karena sebagian dari mereka tanpa sengaja selalu bercerita padaku." Bambam tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana mereka semua berusaha menutupi dan menghindari perasaan mereka masing masing.

"apa kau tak merasa risih. Well kakakku seperti mereka juga, tapi dirimu di dorm yang tinggal dengan mereka. Iya mereka, enam orang, tiga pasangan. Hell yeah. Apa kau tidak merasa risih?" Joey bertanya bagaimana Bambam menghadapi hubungan mereka semua.

"aku sempat memikirkannya. Tapi aku bisa apa. Itu pilihan mereka, dan aku tak berhak untuk mengatur kebahagiaan mereka kan?" Bambam asik dengan mainan barunya di kolam renang.

"tapi apakah semua yang di lakukan atas nama kebahagiaan lantas harus selalu di perbolehkan? Seperti mereka contohnya." Joey menunjuk menggunakan dagunya ke arah dalam rumah.

"lalu aku bertanya padamu lagi. Apa kau merestui hubungan mereka?"

"mereka keluarga ku. Keluarga harus menerima bagaimana anggotanya." Bambam tersenyum mendengarnya.

" _see,_ kau saja plin plan. Aku bertanya padamu apa kau merestui mereka?"

"merestui dan menerima itu memiliki arti yang sama bam."

"tidak semua kata mengandung arti yang sama. Sikap yang kau punya, menerima dan mengakui mereka itu karena keterpaksaan. Sedangkan merestui itu dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, melepaskan kata keterpaksaan. Kau menerima mereka karena mereka adalah keluargamu kan? Menerima mereka belum tentu merestui hubungan mereka. Itu pertanyaannya."

"kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"hahaha pertanyaan di balas pertanyaan. Baiklah. Aku sudah bersama mereka kurang lebih 4 tahun. Selama 4 tahun ini kami bagaikan saudara tak terpisahkan, walaupun Youngjae hyung masuk paling akhir. Kami sebisa mungkin untuk mengesampingkan semua yang berbau dengan agensi, kontrak, group, atau embel embel idol popular. Kami adalah sekelompok anak rantau yang berkumpul di satu tempat untuk mencapai cita cita kita. Kami belajar menjadi satu, bukan sebagai anggota group tapi sebagai saudara. Bukan menggapai cita cita sendiri, tapi menggapainya bersama. Jadi kami bertujuh mengalami susah senang, suka duka, tawa amarah bersama. Jadi itu tak menampik untuk mungkin salah satu di antara kita menjadi dekat satu sama lain atau bergantung satu sama lain. Seperti kakakmu contohnya. Dan kau bertanya bagaimana aku kepada mereka? Aku dengan tulus menerima, merestui dan mendukung mereka. Karena aku tau bagaimana usaha mereka untuk menjadi sekarang."

"lalu kau bagaimana? Tak ingin mencari pembuktian untuk dirimu sendiri? sama seperti mereka maksudku."

"pembuktian untuk diriku yah? Tak ada. Karena saat ini aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku akan selalu menunggunya. Menunggunya untuk bisa berdiri di atas panggung bersama."

Bambam dan Joey masih asik dengan pembicaraan dengan tetap terus menatap ke arah ruang keluar rumah, yang di dalamnya ada Jackson, Mark dan kedua orang tua Mark. Joey dan Bambam berharap lebih pada keberuntungan untuk malam ini kepada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

 **ahgabong** : pepigyeom nya sedih yah? Maaf yah-_-

 **Tuan's** : semua kisah ngga selalu berakhir bahagia. mereka pun aku ngga tau berakhir kayak gimana-.-

 **JARKish** : wait, sabar hahahaha untuk tahap itu belom sampe. Nanti juga ada waktunya hahaha. Monggo atuh di cek yang lainnya. Hahahaha

 **come and get it got7** : tolong di biasakan yah pepigyeom nya. Hahahaha aku lagi suka sama mereka banget soalnya. Agak agak gimana gitu kalo mereka berdua sebenernya hahahaha

 **Agasae** : monggo atuh, 2jae nya gimana? Hehehe

 **anaknyamarkson** : sebenernya agak ngga suka liat mark nangis, tapi ya udahlah di lanjutin aja. Dia ngga cengeng kok. Cuma terharu gimana gitu hahahaha

 **atMeYou** : pepigyeom nya udah ada kok, tapi ya gitu dulu yah hehehe

 **gatse** : maaf kan aku yang buat mereka jadi kayak gini *deepbow

di tunggu review selanjutnya~ love love kesayangan. Maaf ya lama up nya. Lagi baper sama Mark ke Australia, Jackson yang tiba tiba murung pas fanmeet(ngga ada mark kali yah) trus 2jae tralala trilili, baru liat engsub nya mereka yang boboan be2, trus yang kemaren mereka pake cincin couple emas, kan aku galau. Pepigyeom mah biasa, berantem ngga jelas mereka. Bambam nya lagi main motor motor an hahaha

 **oh iya ada pertanyaan, tebak siapa yang lagi di tunggu sama Bambam?!**

Peace out! Jjai~


	12. Chapter 12

Jaebum memainkan ponselnya dengan berbaring menghadap jendela. Youngjae sendiri baru selesai membersihkan diri. Saat melihat hyungnya bermain ponsel, Youngjae mengingat perbincangannya dengan duo maknaenya tadi. Youngjae sebenarnya tak ingin berprasangka buruk. Tapi apa salahnya jika bertanya.

"hyung? kau tak mandi?" tanya Youngjae duduk di sisi kasur sebelah. Jaebum hanya berdeham. Jaebum sendiri masih memikirkan perkataan Jinyoung di pinggir kolam tadi. Mendengar suara Youngjae, dia berpikir lagi apakah dia juga harus bertindak sama seperti Jinyoung.

"hyung boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Youngjae bertanya perlahan. Tapi tatapan Jaebum membuat Youngjae mengurungkan niatnya.

"kenapa kita tidak tidur saja. Besok kau ingin kembali ke Korea atau tetap di sini?" Jaebum meletakkan ponselnya di samping nakas, lalu memperhatikan Youngjae. Jaebum tau Youngjae akan bertanya apa. Jadi dia lebih baik menghindar dulu, karena dia sendiri masih belum tau jawaban apa yang tepat yang harus di berikan pada Youngjae nantinya.

Youngjae yang lebih memilih untuk merapikan bajunya saat melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan itu mengisyaratkan untuk percaya padanya. Youngjae selalu menuruti apa yang di katakan Jaebum padanya. Tapi sejujurnya dia ingin mengungkapkan semua apa yang ada di pikirannya. Jaebum mengikuti Youngjae yang duduk di lantai, merapikan baju bajunya.

"aku tau. Aku mengerti. Tapi percayalah padaku, semuanya akan baik baik saja." Jaebum tidak menyentuh pundak Youngjae juga tidak mengusap rambut Youngjae. Saat Jaebum kembali ke tempat tidurnya, Youngjae tau ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka hanya saling menatap, itu yang di minta Yugyeom sebelumnya. Akhirnya mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain tapi dengan pemikiran yang berbeda. Yugyeom tau dari mata Jinyoung masih ada keraguan dan menunggu sebuah kepastian. Walaupun Yugyeom sudah mengatakannya berkali kali, tapi masih terlihat jelas di mata Jinyoung keraguan itu. Saat tanpa sadar Jinyoung mengalihkan tatapannya, Yugyeom tau jika hyung nya mulai lelah.

"istirahatlah hyung." Yugyeom kembali ke tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Jinyoung menatap Yugyeom bingung.

"tak adakah yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Jinyoung berucap agak emosi.

"tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan di sini. Sudah terlihat jelas dari matamu." Yugyeom membelakangi Jinyoung.

"itu hanya mataku, kau kan tak tau isi kepalaku bagaimana." Jinyoung ingin menyelesaikannya. Tapi sikap keras kepala Yugyeom yang seperti ini yang susah di cairkan.

"aku menyerah hyung. Jujur aku pun sama lelahnya sepertimu. Jika memang ingin bera …"

"aku mohon jangan seperti ini." Jinyoung berucap cepat sebelum Yugyeom mengatakannya. Yugyeom yang kaget karena tiba tiba hyungnya memotong pembicaraannya lalu bangkit dan menatap Jinyoung. Yugyeom tersenyum kecil. "aku tau mulutku telah mengkhianati banyak orang dan menyakiti perasaan beberapa orang. Tapi aku perlu pembuktian, jadi tolong jangan katakan itu dulu sebelum aku tau jawabannya."

Yugyeom menuruti permintaan Jinyoung. Jadi saat ini mereka sedang bermain atau lebih tepatnya berlomba siapa di antara mereka yang akan menyerah lebih dulu.

.

"ada yang ingin kalian katakan padaku?" Papa Tuan bertanya pelan. Di ruang keluarga itu hanya ada Papa dan Mama tuan, Mark dan juga Jackson. Grace dan Tummy berada di dapur, tapi mereka masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan di ruang keluarga.

"papa, mengenai aku dan juga Mark. Kami berdua mempunyai hubungan." Jawab Jackson secepatnya. Mama Tuan hanya mendengarkan, dia lebih memilih melihat anak bungsunya yang bermain di kolam renang bersama Bambam.

"maksudmu?" Papa Tuan mencoba meminta penjelasan. Mark hanya menunduk tak berani melihat tatapan Papa Tuan.

Jackson mencoba menarik napas, menghilangkan rasa gugup. "aku dan Mark menjalin sebuah hubungan." Jawab Jackson mantap. Papa Tuan hanya menatap Jackson sesaat lalu beralih pada mark yang masih menunduk.

"Mark, ingin menambahkan sesuatu?" Papa Tuan bertanya pada Mark. Mama Tuan pun juga sama melihat putra pertamanya. Tapi mark yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari orang tuanya menjadi takut dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Jackson yang melihatnya ingin menggenggam tangan Mark tapi di larang oleh Papa Tuan.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku sedang berbicara pada anakku. Kau duduk diam di sana." Ucap Papa Tuan keras. Mark tak bergerak sama sekali karena mendengar bentakan ayahnya pada Jackson. Sedangkan Jackson kembali ke posisi awal dengan tetap memperhatikan Mark yang menunduk.

Mark mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Grace di ruang dapur. Grace hanya memberikan senyum semangat sedangkan Tummy di belakangnya memberikan semangat. Mark tersenyum kecil lalu melirik Jackson dengan muka was was nya. Dengan senyum senang dan bangga Mark berani mengucapkannya.

"aku mencintai Jackson Pa, lebih dari yang kau tau. Aku tak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya karena aku masih memikirkan kalian berdua dan juga karir kami. Tapi aku tak bisa terus bersembunyi dengan perasaanku, aku juga ingin bahagia seperti yang lainnya. Seperti Grace juga." Mark berucap yakin dengan terus menatap matanya ayahnya. Mark tidak takut, karena dia yakin dengan tujuannya kali ini.

Mama Tuan hanya tersenyum senang dan juga memperhatikan reaksi lucu dari Jackson. Sesaat Mama Tuan juga memperhatikan suaminya dan juga anak anaknya yang berada di dapur. Tak ingin menunggu lama dari suaminya Mama tuan menghampiri Jackson.

"apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukai anakku?" Mama Tuan mengelus pundak Jackson dengan sayang. Awalnya Jackson bingung, tapi melihat senyum dari Ibunda Mark, Jackson ikut tersenyum.

" _I liked him … he was one of the only people I've ever meet that could say things that could make you smile and wince at the same time."_ Jackson tersenyum dengan terus menatap Mark. Papa Tuan lalu duduk di sebelah Mark. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat anaknya ketakutan. Dengan memeluk Mark, Papa Tuan juga memanggil anaknya yang berada di dapur. Mama Tuan juga memanggil anak mereka yang berada di kolam renang. Dengan suasana hangat dan senyum cerah, Papa Tuan bercerita.

"hampir semua orang tua di luar sana mengatakan 'jika salah satu anaknya menjadi gay, berarti dia gagal menjadi orang tua' tapi aku mengubah kata kata itu menjadi 'jika orang tua membuang anaknya karena dia gay, berarti mereka gagal menjadi orang tua' Orang tua di tugasnya untuk mengajarkan anaknya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, mengerti arti dari baik dan buruk. Bukan untuk mengatur kebahagian mereka. Menjadi Gay bukan suatu pilihan. Aku tak mengerti dunia seperti itu, tapi asalkan itu adalah sumber kebahagian kalian, mengapa aku harus melarangnya? Banyak mereka yang di luar sana memandang remeh hubungan kalian, seperti 'menjadi gay, kalian tidak bisa bereproduksi' oh dengan bangganya aku akan mengatakan 'menjadi gay berarti kalian mengadopsi anak yang di buang atau lebih tepatnya anak yang tidak di inginkan' Untuk apa mereka bermain 'liar' jika pada akhirnya mereka tak menghargai hasil 'keliaran' mereka. Lebih baik memiliki dua ayah atau dua ibu dari pada anak itu tidak di anggap sama sekali." Papa Tuan dengan senyum hangat mengusap pundak sulung lelakinya dengan sayang. Joey dan Bambam saling menatap dan mengerti hasil akhirnya seperti apa. Tapi bagi Bambam ini belum selesai, karena hyung yang lain, mereka masih berperang dengan perasaan mereka masing masing.

"aku merestui hubungan kalian. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua angkat kalian di Korea?" dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Mark, Jackson dan juga Bambam diam seribu bahasa. Mereka melupakan fakta bahwa mereka adalah seorang _Public Figure._

"aku yang mengurusnya Pa, tak perlu khawatir." Jackson berucap santai dan mencoba menenangkan Mark.

.

.

.

Setelah perbincangan lama di luar keluarga tadi. Akhirnya Jackson dan juga Mark dapat tersenyum tenang. Mereka saat ini berada di kamar Mark dan membereskan pakaian mereka untuk besok pulang ke Korea. Jackson menghampiri Mark yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, berdiri di belakang Mark dengan membawa sebuah amplop.

"Mark sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Sebenarnya ada alas an tertentu kenapa saat itu aku menolakmu. Aku juga minta maaf, waktu kau sakit aku mengatakan untuk kita saling jujur. Tapi sebenarnya aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu." Mark menatap bingung Jackson.

"kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Jackson hanya mengangguk takut pada Mark.

"waktu itu aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Ingatkan saat aku bilang aku sedang kacau pada waktu kau mabuk, aku benar benar kacau saat itu. Di saat aku sudah menatanya dengan rapi kau tiba tiba datang mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku. Aku ingin marah tapi aku juga bahagia. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa selanjutnya dan tanpa sadar aku membuangmu. Tapi setelahnya, sesuatu yang aku buat menjadi lebih rapi setelah menolakmu." Jackson tersenyum hambar pada Mark, Mark sendiri bingung harus merespons seperti apa. Mark merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perkataan Jackson

"tolong baca ini. Dan buat itu menjadi lebih rapi lagi. Aku tak bisa menyelesaikannya tanpamu." Jackson memberikan amplop itu pada Mark. Mark membukanya dan hanya ada beberapa kertas dengan coretan aneh dan tulisan tulisan aneh. Saat membacanya Mark hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"bagaimana aku bisa mencintai pria bodoh seperti dirimu." Mark menutup wajahnya setelah membaca semua kertas itu. Jackson tertawa bahagia karena berhasil mengerjai Mark.

"ingatkan saat aku bilang butuh pertolonganmu untuk membuatmu lirik lagu. Niat hati ingin menyatakannya lagi padamu dengan lagu ini, tapi kau sedang lelah. Dan besoknya aku mendapat kabar kau mabuk berat. Bantu aku menyelesaikannya hyung, agar lusa nanti aku bisa meyerahkannya pada PDnim."

.

.

.

*1 message from Bambam

Jackson hyung dan juga Mark hyung, mereka mendapat restu dari orang tuanya. Aku tak tau harus senang atau bagaimana. Aku mengharapkan hal yang sama dari kalian. Bukan restu dari orang tua, melainkan perasaan kalian masing masing.

Yugyeom dan Youngjae melempar ponselnya saat membaca pesan dari Bambam.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

Ntah kenapa aku merasa gagal di chapter ini. Aku buatnya tanpa perasaan dan mikir, cuma asal ngetik. Maafkan daku yang kurang peka di chapter ini *deepbow

Untuk yang di bahas Mark sama Jackson itu, lagu **'Back To Me' di Mini Album Just Right.** Lagu itu harusnya ciptaan Mark sama Jackson, tapi karena mereka belum terlalu ambil andil besar di mini album itu, jadi nama mereka tidak di cantumkan saat _'making lyric'_ lagunya kayak have fun gimana gitu, tapi artinya nyes gitu hahaha

 **ahgabong** ** & ****Tuan's** **:** udah spoilernya di chapter 11. Yang dia bilang bunga mawar. Hahaha nanti juga ada kok Bambam sama siapa~

 **Tuan's :** Bambam itu aslinya dewasa. Yang tau sifat aslinya Bambam itu Cuma Mark sama Jaebum. Di Got2day pernah di bahas BBam. Karna dari situ aku makin cinta sama Bambam

 **Dian Rizky226** ** & ****jinyoungie98** **:** serius yah, kalian berdua kemana aja. Kenapa baru muncul sekarang-_- bukannya kalian paling aktif di ffn hohoho. Aku masih punya utang banyak loh sama kalian-.- hahaha

 **Agasae :** 2jae ada kok moment nya nanti, pas mereka comeback FLY~ hehehe

 **Riajyp :** Mark kan ikut LOTJ ke Australia, berangkat tanggal 31 Maret pulang tanggal 6 April kemarin dear~ tau kan Jinyoung asli nya kayak gimana. Dia terlalu banyak negthink, kan sampe si Jackson gemes sendiri kalo Jinyoung udah ngedown duluan.

Sebenarnya cerita ini ada banyak alternatifnya, mau sad ending bisa mau happy ending juga bisa. Itu tergantung kalian maunya yang mana hehehe~

Reviewnya lagi yah kesayangan. Sekalian review enaknya next nya gimana. Aku bisa dengan cepet ngubah alur cerita sesuai kalian mau. Tapi sad ending bisa boleh, jarang ada yang buat cerita sad ending ;p

Peace out! Jjai~


	13. Chapter 13

Memasuki masa promosi single mereka di Jepang, latihan rutin untuk comeback Korea mereka, dan juga beberapa acara lainnya. Semakin hari semakin sibuk keseharian mereka. Tak ada yang memikirkan hubungan mereka bagaimana. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan karir mereka dan kesibukan lainnya. Tak ada kesan kesan selama mereka melakukan promosi, karena bagi mereka sendiri itu merupakan pekerjaan dan juga hobi mereka. Jadi mereka melakukannya dengan suka hati. Banyak cerita selama promosi single mereka di Jepang. Kejadian memalukan dan lucu setiap member. Suasana group sudah membaik seperti biasanya. Tak ada kecanggungan diantara membernya. Begitu juga dengan Jaebum, Jinyoung, Youngjae dan juga Yugyeom. Mereka menikmati hubungan mereka yang seperti ini.

Hari itu mereka pergi ke sebuah villa. Acara itu mengambil tema Summer Vacation BBQ Party. Mereka mendapat libur dua hari sebelum aktif lagi untuk comeback mereka di Korea. Bagaimana mereka bermain dan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka sedang syuting. Yugyeom yang mengatakan jika airnya sangat segar, lalu Jinyoung mengikuti untuk melompat ke kolam. Di susul dengan Jaebum yang melompat lalu Youngjae menyusulnya dari belakang. Mark yang hanya berdiam diri lalu di tarik oleh Jackson untuk melompat ke kolam.

Saat moment makan malam, pesta BBQ, mereka bercerita bagaiman kondisi mereka dan bagaimana keadaan dorm saat terjadi masalah. Di saat Mark tanpa sadar mengatakan jika pernah bertengkar dengan Jakson dan semua member hanya berteriak riang. Mengingat bagaiman kondisi dorm sempat genting karena hubungan mereka dan hubungan para member lainnya. Bambam lebih asik dengan daging bakar miliknya, dan lebih senang mendengar hyung hyung nya bercerita.

.

.

.

Jaebum masih memikirkan kata kata Jinyoung saat di rumah Mark. Tak pernah terpikirkan di benak Jaebum bagaimana hubungannya dengan Youngjae selanjutnya. Dia lebih menikmati moment mereka yang seperti ini. Tinggal bersama, menikmati waktu berdua atau bermain dengan yang lainnya, dan juga setiap hari dia selalu melihat Youngjae-nya di pagi hari. Saat tau jika hubungan Mark dan juga Jackson telah mendapat restu, Jaebum baru membayangkan jika hubungannya dengan Youngjae akan lebih terbuka jika mendapat restu dari orang tua masing masing. Tapi mengingat jika Korea masih terlalu tabu akan hal seperti itu membuat Jaebum mengurungkan niatnya. Alhasil itu membuat Jaebum mengambil jarak pada Youngjae dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar yang pasti untuk hubungannya dan juga masa depan group. Dia tidak ingin jika masalah ini berdampak pada karir mereka.

"kau sedang apa hyung? kau terlihat sedang banyak pikiran?" Bambam menghampiri Jaebum yang duduk di caffe agensi menikmati makanan dan juga playlist lagu di agensi. Jaebum hanya berdeham. "aku tadi melihat Youngjae hyung dan Khung hyung sedang jalan jalan." Jaebum lalu melirik Bambam, sedangkan Bambam senang karena berhasil mengerjai hyung nya. " _I know that look. What is going on inside that head of yours?"_ Bambam bertanya pelan. Jaebum memejamkan matanya. Nyatanya memang tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Bambam.

"dunia ini begitu luas dan tak terkendali, hingga hanya sebuah kekhawatiran tampak seperti debu yang terbang terbawa oleh angin." Jaebum menghela nafas berat. Bambam pun tak mengerti maksud dari hyungnya itu, mungkin dia sedang membuat lagu.

Mereka sama sama diam dia sana, menikmati makanan dan lagu yang mengalun di sana. Dari jauh seseorang melihat Jaebum dan Bambam. Orang itu hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di kantin. Berjalan menuju tempat kesukaan Jinyoung dan juga Mark, ruang latihan. Di sana semua orang bebas melakukan apapun, mengeluarkan kejanggalan mereka, merefleksikan kegusaran mereka. Katakan saja orang itu adalah Youngjae. Youngjae hanya berdiam diri di depan piano tidak melakukan apapun. Youngjae masih memikirkan diamnya Jaebum beberapa hari terkahir. Tapi dia mulai merasa berbeda saat mereka pulang dari tour di America. Niat hati tak ingin memikirkan tapi karena kebiasaan yang sering mereka berdua lakukan tak pernah terjadi membuat Youngjae berpikir keras.

"Jae? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jinyoung saat menemukan adik tersayangnya sedang memeluk piano.

"tak ada, tak tau, ntahlah aku juga tak mengerti. Kau sendiri sedang apa hyung?" Youngjae lalu berbalik menghadap Jinyoung. Di lihatnya hyungnya sedang melakukan pemanasan ringan. "kau ingin latihan dance?" tanya Youngjae. Jinyoung hanya mengangguk di lihat dari pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"kau sedang bertengkar dengan Jaebum hyung yah?" tanya Jinyoung. Youngjae lalu membalik badannya lagi ke arah piano, memainkan lagu yang sepertinya Jinyoung kenal. "itu Nocturne bukan? Frederic Chopin kan?" Jinyoung menghampiri Youngjae.

"iya, semua orang pasti tau lagu ini. Haaaaaaah aku lelah!" Youngjae lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan Jinyoung yang kebingungan.

Mau tak mau Youngjae menuju kantin, tempat hyungnya dan Bambam tadi berada. Tapi di kantin hanya ada Bambam, Jaebum tak ada di depannya. Youngjae menghampiri Bambam yang masih bermain ponsel. Bambam sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil saat tau di depannya ada hyung lainnya yang sedang prustasi, pastinya.

"Bam? sendiri?" tanya Youngjae. Bambam mengerutkan alisnya bingung, hyungnya bertanya seolah olah mereka tak akrab. Bambam melihat Youngjae yang sedang memandang sekitar seperti mencari seseorang.

"Jaebum hyung kembli ke dorm jika itu yang ingin kau dengar dariku." Bambam kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Sedangkan Youngjae merengut karena tau tujuannya menghampiri Bambam. "kau selalu mencarinya ketika dia selalu menemukanmu sebelum kau ingin mencarinya." Bambam meletakkan ponselnya lalu memperhatikan Youngjae yang sedang bermain sendok dan garpu.

" _because someday I'll have to say good-bye to him. So I don't have a reason to look after him later."_ Youngjae meletakkan kembali mainan barunya tadi lalu kembali menuju ruang latihan. Youngjae lebih memilih untuk kembali dorm. Bambam sendiri hanya diam membisu melihat hyungnya meninggalkan dirinya.

"aish kenapa malah jadi begini." Bambam mengusak rambutnya bingung.

.

.

.

Comeback mereka kali ini terbilang cukup sukses karena Music Video mereka terbilang cukup unik dengan konsep yang warna warni. Saat ini mereka sedang di fokuskan kembali untuk comeback selanjutnya dengan konsep 180° berbeda dari comeback mereka sebelumnya. Dengan tema badboy dan juga sisi kelam seorang pria yang selalu mengalah pada kekasihnya. Mereka melakukan bagian mereka dengan apik dan terlihat real, seperti mengungkapkan kekesalan mereka sendiri. Mereka terlihat menikmati kegiatan comeback mereka. Melupakan fakta yang mereka sembunyikan selama ini.

"hyung, kau tau jika ada yang aneh dari mereka berdua." Tanya Bambam pada Jinyoung dengan menunjuk Jaebum dan Youngjae yang sedang berjauhan.

"ntah. Waktu aku bertemu dengan Youngjae dia malah asik bermain dengan piano. Tapi di dorm tak ada ke anehan apapun di antara mereka berdua." Jinyoung melakukan peregangan sebelum memulai latihan.

"lalu kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Yugyeom? Apa ada perkembangan?" tanya Bambam saat melihat Yugyeom asik bermain dengan Mark dan juga Jackson. Jinyoung hanya diam memperhatikan pantulan mereka dari cermin. Ingin tersenyum dan marah pun susah, jadi Jinyoung hanya diam lalu membalik badannya dan memeluk Bambam.

.

.

Malam itu suasan dorm lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Karena mereka lebih memilih melakukan aktivitas mereka masing masing. Ntah itu melakukan aktivitas masing masing atau menghindar dari pasangan masing masing. Tapi kondisi dorm terlihat lebih lenggang dari biasanya. Yugyeom mencari Bambam di kamarnya tapi yang di dapat hanya Jinyoung (Yugyeom masih belum berani mengatakan bahwa Jinyoung adalah kekasihnya) berdiri di depan kasurnya dengan menggenggam sebuah boneka. Boneka itu pemberian dari fans untuknya tapi Yugyeom berikan pada Jinyoung.

"hyung? waeyo? Kau belum tidur? Istirahatlah hyung, kau terlihat lelah sekali hari ini." Yugyeom berdiri di depan lemarinya (menghindar dari Jinyoung).

" _I just think sometimes you're so focused on people you love. You forget to see that there are people who love you."_ Jinyoung meletakkan boneka itu di atas tempat tidur Yugyeom lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Jinyoung sudah tak sanggup menahan semuanya, terlebih lagi menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Yugyeom dari Bambam. Jadi Jinyoung memilih untuk menyerah lagi, sama seperti waktu dulu. Yugyeom hanya melihat bayangan hyungnya saat memasuki kamarnya. Lalu memperhatikan boneka di tempat tidurnya. Yugyeom mengambilnya lalu duduk bersandar di pintu kamar hyungnya.

" _I lost you."_ Yugyeom duduk dengan melipat kakinya secara terbuka, menggantung tangannya di lutut kakinya. Melempar kepalanya kebelakang lalu meremas boneka itu. Memejamkan matanya, memahami fakta bahwa dia telah kehilangan Jinyoung. Yugyeom sendiri masih tak mengerti dengan keputuusan Jinyoung. Karena Yugyeom pikir, hubungan mereka baik baik saja selama ini.

Jinyoung hanya duduk di kasurnya saat Yugyeom bersandar di pintu kamarnya, mendengar helaan nafas prustasi Yugyeom. Memahami bahwa mengambil keputusan itu sama saja membuat kerusakan permanen bagi dirinya, Yugyeom dan juga group. _"we need to let go for our feeling, for both of our sake."_

.

Pintu kamar maknae tidak tertutup rapat, dan itu membuat Youngjae dan juga Bambam melihat kejadian di dalam. Mereka hanya saling menatap dan mundur perlahan menuju ruang keluarga. Bambam hanya menghela nafas kasar, Youngjae hanya bermain dengan ponselnya. Tiba tiba Jaebum masuk dengan membawa makanan, berlalu menuju dapur untuk meletakkan semua makanan dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar. Youngjae sempat melirik Jaebum tapi tatapannya langsung beralih lagi ke ponsel.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

Peace out! Jjai~


	14. Chapter 14

Siang ini tak ada kegiatan apapun di group. Mereka lebih asik dengan dunia mereka masing masing. Siang itu Jaebum lebih asik dengan berbelanja makanan riangan dan beberapa es krim. Jaebum masih diam seperti biasanya. Terlalu banyak pikiran. Setelah asik dengan belanjaannya, Jaebum lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri ruang latihan bergabung bersama yang lainnya. Ada beberapa sunbae mereka yang ikut bermain bersama. Jaebum masih melamun tak tau memikirkan apa. JunK duduk di sebelah Jaebum memperhatikan apa yang di lihat Jaebum.

"bagaimana? Sudah?" tanya JunK yang sama sama melihat apa yang di perhatikan Jaebum. Jaebum hanya berdeham.

"hyung, apa memiliki hubungan seperti ini sangat rumit?" tanya Jaebum mengeluarkan ponsel. Mereka berbicara tapi tidak dengan menghadap lawan bicaranya. JunK nim hanya tersenyum kecil.

"ntah, aku tak tau. Coba kau lihat sendiri bagaimana kita." JunK hanya menunjuk dagunya untuk memperhatikan membernya. Jaebum hanya melirik dari ujung matanya. Tak ada yang aneh.

"apa? Biasa saja mereka. Tak ada yang aneh dari kalian." Jawab Jaebum dan fokus kembali pada ponselnya.

"ya karena kita sudah menjalani hal ini lebih dari lima tahun. Ya kita berenam, tiga pasangan. Taec denganku, Khun dengan Wooyoung, dan Chanana dengan nunneo nya. Kenapa? Tak percaya?" JunK hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jaebum.

"bagaimana bisa? Maksudku jadi selama ini kalian menyembunyikannya? Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana kalian bisa menerima kondisi pekerjaan masing masing?" tanya Jaebum bertubi. Sedangkan JunK menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Menarik nafas perlahan. Mengingat kejadian dulu membuatnya sangat pusing dan menyakitkan. Tapi itu sudah keputusan bersama.

"hari itu kami semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga, membicarakan bagaimana hubungan kami selanjutnya. Apa yang akan kita pilih, karir? Hubungan ini? Atau kenyamanan ini? Tak ada yang berani menjawab saat itu, semuanya diam membisu. Aku sendiri sengaja bertanya karena aku tau mau bagaimanapun hubungan ini pasti akan berakhir. Agar tidak terjadi keengganan nantinya aku minta kesimpulan dan kesepakatan kepada mereka. Orang yang aku harapkan akan berpikiran dewasa saja tidak berbicara apa apa." JunK memejamkan matanya. Mengingat bagaimana suasana waktu itu. Begitu dingin dan menyedihkan.

"lalu apa yang kalian pilih?" Jaebum bertanya dengan menatap kepada sunbae yang lainnya. Dia tidak menyangka di balik kejahilan hyung hyung nya, mereka menyimpan rahasia besar.

"dengan kesepakatan bersama kita memilih karir untuk kebahagian kita nantinya, ntah itu akan berakhir seperti apa kita tak ingin memikirkannya. Semua orang selalu mengatakan 'bersikaplah egois untuk kebahagianmu sendiri' nyatanya itu hanya sebuah kiasan. Di kasus kita, banyak yang harus di pertaruhkan untuk mendapatkan kebahagian itu." JunK masih memejamkan matanya. Jaebum menatap hyung nya dengan iba. "bagaimana yah aku mengatakannya. Bertemu dengan para member, lalu bertemu dengan pasanganmu, itu merupakan suatu kebetulan. Ntah bagaimana selanjutnya kau sendiri yang memutuskan. Tapi jangan sampai keputusan itu membuat kalian semua menjadi rugi. Mulailah dari hal hal kecil, lalu itu akan menjadi kebiasaan."

"sama seperti aku yang selalu memeluk Youngjae saat tidur." Jaebum bergumam kecil.

"yaps bisa jadi. Lakukan suatu hal kecil yang menurutmu bisa mengubah kalian semua." JunK bangkit lalu memegang pundak Jaebum. "Kau pasti bisa, kau adalah leader. Ambil keputusan yang tidak merugikan membermu. Aku yang bukan leader bisa mengatasi memberku apalagi kau yang leader. Semangatlah, kami mendukungmu." JunK lalu menarik Junho untuk menemaninya membeli makan.

Jaebum hanya menatap kepergian hyung nya lalu menatap Youngjae yang masih asik dengan mainan baru yang di dapat Bambam dan juga Chansung. Sempat tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan ke arah Youngjae lalu menariknya keluar. Taecyeon dan Nickhun yang melihat Jaebum menarik Youngjae saling tatap lalu tersenyum. Jaebum membawa Youngjae menuju rooftop agensi, tempat yang sering mereka datangi di saat senggang karena udara nya yang sejuk. Youngjae hanya mengikuti Jaebum, memperhatikan punggung itu dari belakang.

Di rooftop itu mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan di ayunan kayu panjang. Jaebum melirik ke arah Youngjae, sedangkan Youngjae menghadap ke lain arah tak ingin melihat Jaebum. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya mengayunkan ayunan itu. Youngjae masih setia menunggu, Jaebum masih bingung harus memulainya darimana. Youngjae yang merasa tak ada perkembangan apapun, karena Jaebum tak kunjung mengatakan apa apa, diam diam bersenandung.

 _heeojijan mal kkeutnaeja haneun geu mal – let's break up, let's end this  
cham swipge hajiman ihaega andwae – you say those things so easily … I can't understand_

 _tujeongingeon aljiman jebal geumanhaejwo – I know you're just being mad but please stop_

 _wae neoman saenggakhae – why are you only thinking of yourself?_

Youngjae bersenandung sambil melirik Jaebum yang asik dengan memainkan kaki kakinya. Jaebum mendengarnya, lagu itu menyaratkan akan keputusasaan pada pasangan masing masing. Jaebum tau bahwa selama ini dia telah egois dengan masalahnya sendiri. Dia selalu menjauhi Youngjae, menghindar dan tak pernah mengatakan apa apa.

"seseorang baru bilang padaku, betapa kuatnya kebetulan dan itu menyadarkanku betapa banyaknya kebetulan yang terjadi. Termasuk bertemu denganmu." Jaebum menghela nafas sebentar. "aku tau ini akan terdengar aneh, tapi apakah kau mau bersabar untuk lebih lama lagi. Aku tak tau sampai kapan, yang pasti aku akan mendapatkan kau kembali." Jaebum mengusap kepala Youngjae dengan sayang. Youngjae sendiri hanya menatap bingung ke arah Jaebum. Mencoba memahami tapi dia tidak mengerti akan maksud perkataan Jaebum. Yang pasti dia hanya percaya jika semuanya akan baik baik saja.

.

.

.

Yugyeom menunggu Jinyoung kembali dari agensi, dia menunggunya di dalam kamar Jinyoung. Yugyeom sengaja pulang lebih awal agar dia bisa berbicara serius dengan hyungnya memperhatikan setiap detail kamar 'sang umma group'. Tersenyum tipis saat tanpa sengaja menemukan foto di antara halaman buku di samping tempat tidur Jinyoung. Mengingat dimana mereka melakukan tingkah 'konyol' di foto itu.

"banyak yang ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi kau selalu menghindar. Kau mengatakan ingin mencari jawabannya, tapi kau sendiri yang mematahkannya." Yugyeom masih bingung dengan jalan pikiran Jinyoung. Yugyeom cepat cepat berdiri saat mendengar pintu kamar di buka, dan membuka pintu lagi menuju sang pemilik kamar. Jinyoung berhenti sejenak ketika meilhat Yugyeom berdiri dan membawa novel yang sedang dia baca. Mengingat jika pembatas novel itu adalah foto mereka berdua ketika di bandara, hasil foto dari fans.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mencuri?" Jinyoung mengambil paksa buku yang di genggam Yugyeom lalu menaruhnya lagi di rak buku kosong. "keluarlah, aku ingin istirahat." Jinyoung membuka lemarinya lalu mencari baju yang pas untuk dia beristirahat malam ini.

" _I was told once that a man can't live by two names. I'm so sorry, I thought that I could be me and the maknae. But I can't. Not now. Maybe not ever."_

" _I know what it's like to want someone. But not be able to be with them. How you wish th …"_

" _are you having broken heart before?"_ mendengar ucapan Jinyoung barusan, Yugyeom merasakan jika Jinyoung pernah merasakan sakit hati sebelumnya. Pertanyaan itu di balas dengan anggukan kecil dari Jinyoung "siapa?" Yugyeom mendekati Jinyoung, ingin memeluknya dari belakang, tapi di urungkan niatnya.

" _our leader."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tbc~

Duh gimana yah. Kayaknya penyampaianku belum sampe deh ke kalian. Maksudku tuh si Jinyoung itu pernah suka sama si A. Tapi dia urungin niatnya buat bilang karena si B juga suka sama si A. dan berakhirlah si A dan B jadian. Makanya si Jinyoung cuma diem aja. Nah sekarang si Jinyoung suka sama si C, pas tau ternyata si C punya perasaan yang sama, si Jinyoung galau karena ada si D yang 'kayaknya' suka sama si C. Padahal si D mah sama siapa tau. Makanya si C bersikap beda saat on sama off kamera. Karena bagi Jinyoung saat on camera si D itu bisa leluasa deketin si C, nah si C juga malah ngerespon balik sifatnya si D. Nah karena itu si Jinyoung mau ngelepasin si C aja sama kayak dia ngelepasin si A dulu. Jinyoung cuma mau dia aja yang sakit hati, si D jangan. Sebenernya tuh si C tau tentang galaunya Jinyoung, dia cuma pengen ngebuat si Jinyoung itu jujur sama perasaannya. Tapi si C ngga tau tentang si A, masa lalunya Jinyoung, dia taunya Cuma tentang si D itu, makanya ada kata kata ' _I thought that I could be me and the maknae. But I can't. Not now. Maybe not ever.'_ Pasti kalian tau deh siapa it D. Aku tuh mau buat cerita pepigyeom kayak gitu tapi aku ngerasa ngga sampe ke kaliannya hahahahaha

Peace out! Jjai~


	15. Chapter 15

Yugyeom hanya duduk diam membelakangi Jinyoung. Jinyoung sendiri menunduk tak ingin melihat Yugyeom. Jadi apa yang dipikirkan Yugyeom selama ini benar jika Jinyoung sebenarnya menyukai Jaebum, leader mereka sendiri. Dan Yugyeom baru mengetahuinya sekarang setelah mereka menjalin hubungan. Jadi selama ini hubungan yang mereka jalani hanya sebagai pelampiasan dari Jinyoung yang sakit hati kepada Jaebum. Yugyeom hanya tertawa hambar memikirkannya.

"waktu kita di America kemarin, kau meminta untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini agar kau menemukan jawaban pasti. Apa kau menemukannya?" Yugyeom berdiri lalu menatap tajam pada Jinyoung. Jinyoung menegakkan kepalanya dan ingin berkata, tapi perkataannya di potong oleh Yugyeom. "kau tak perlu mengatakannya hyung. Aku sudah tau jawabannya. Jadi terima kasih untuk selama ini." Yugyeom keluar dari kamar Jinyoung dengan menggeser pintu itu cukup keras.

"karena aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya jika Bambam juga menyukaimu. Sama seperti Youngjae saat melihat Jaebum hyung. Maafkan aku Gyeom." Jinyoung hanya menatap pedih saat Yugyeom keluar dengan amarahnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jackson benar benar merasakan lelah yang sangat. Fisik dan batinnya lelah, lelah karena pekerjaan dan juga menjaga perasaan seseorang. Saat tiba di dorm yang di dapatnya hanya keadaan gelap gulita dan sepi. Jackson berjalan ke kamarnya, berharap menemukan sandaran, tapi yang di cari tak ada. Jackson memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan menunggu kekasihnya datang. Berharap saat dia datang kondisi hatinya sudah membaik.

Mark membuka pintu dorm saat matanya tertuju pada sepatu yang dia kenal. Mark buru buru jalan ke kamarnya, tak memperdulikan panggilan Youngjae. Saat membuka pintu kamarnya hal pertama yang ingin di lakukan Mark adalah berteriak sekerasnya dan memaki kekasihnya, tapi yang di lihat adalah kekasihnya yang tertidur dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjang olahraganya dan tertidur dengan telungkup. Jackson membuka matanya karena terganggu dengan pencahayaan yang cukup terang. Mark hanya diam mematung dengan muka tegasnya. Bersiap untuk memakinya. Tapi Jackson tersenyum lemah.

" _Mark? I know that face. But let me say something. I forgot my teddy bear tonight, Can I cuddle with you?"_ Jackson tersenyum cerah tapi dengan matanya yang sedikit tertutup. Mark masih tetap dengan muka tegasnya. Tapi dia tidak tega juga melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. Mark tau jadwal kekasihnya semakin padat dengan harus bolak balik China-Korea, dan seharunya Mark memaklumi hal itu. Muka tegas Mark berubah menjadi lembut. Meletakkan semua bawaannya, mengganti bajunya lalu mematikan lampu.

.

Jaebum masih memperhatikan Youngjae. Semenjak mereka pulang dari agensi Mark selalu memonopoli Youngjae. Tidak aneh memang jika mereka dekat, dan itu semua karena peliharaan baru mereka saat mereka masih promo di Jepang. Youngjae ingin peliharaan dan itu di larang oleh Jaebum, alhasil member tertua mereka mengajukan diri untuk menjaganya bersama Youngjae. Jaebum tak marah, hanya saja Youngjae sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Mark. Dan lagi sekarang Youngjae lebih senang untuk meminta sesuatu pada Mark.

"kau semakin dekat dengan Mark? Hmmmm?" Jaebum sibuk merapikan baju dengan bergumam dan berharap Youngjae mendengarnya.

"apa hyung? kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Youngjae saat bermain dengan coco.

"tidak. Lupakan saja." Jaebum lebih memilih untuk berbaring dan mengacuhkan Youngjae.

"ish aku pikir kau akan cemburu jika aku dekat dengan Mark hyung." Youngjae bergumam kecil saat memberikan makanan pada coco dan hanya melihat hyungnya yang mengacuhkannya. Di balik selimut itu, Jaebum hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gumamman Youngjae. Ya Jaebum mendengarnya tapi dia pura pura tak mendengar sama seperti yang di lakukan Youngjae sebelumnya.

.

Di padatnya kota Seoul di malam hari, ada satu member yang masih bermain di luar dorm dan jauh dari agensi. Dia hanya diam dengan meremas segelas kaleng dan meremas ponselnya. Membuang minuman kaleng itu jauh jauh dan meremas ponselnya lagi. Melepaskan semua rasa kesalnya saat mendapat pesan dadakan. Mengingat kembali tujuannya dia datang ke Korea itu untuk apa. Mengingat kembali bagaimana dia harus rela melepaskan semuanya. Tapi karena tujuan 'mereka' sama, karenanya Bambam membuat peraturan untuk dirinya dan juga 'dia'. Bambam merasa jika hubungannya masih baik baik saja hingga sore tadi yang berakhir dia kabur dari agensi untuk melepaskan penatnya.

*1 new massage from lalisa

Maafkan aku Bam. Aku lebih takut pada appa ku di sini daripada perasaanku sendiri. Kau taukan dia seperti apa. Aku pun juga belum debut, jadi aku tak mau ada berita aneh aneh tentang kau dan juga aku. Jika memang nanti aku debut dan bertemu denganmu di panggung, aku harap tak ada kecanggungan di antara kita.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

Review yah kesayangan. Segini dulu untuk chapter ini. Meluruskan chapter terakhir dulu-_-. Jangan tinggalkan aku~ hahahaha

Peace out! Jjai~ (deep bow)


End file.
